Tsumibito no Daika
by Disaster999
Summary: Terasing didimensi kosong, didaur ulang dan berakhir dibuang ke masa lalu. Terbangun dengan dua identitas yang bersatu, Uzumaki Naruto harus mencoba menjalani hidup didunia ini dengan tubuh dan identitasnya yang baru. / Uchiha Madara-Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Gelombang pertarungan menderu di langit-langit malam, dua kilatan saling bentrok dan berrtabrakan mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain.

Hatake mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Sakura yang duduk bersimpuh disampingnya. Matanya berair menangisi seorang pemuda tak bernyawa yang ada di pangkuannya, sesekali dia mengalirkan Jutsu medisnya. Namun dia kembali menangis semakin kencang disaat harapannya itu tak terjawab oleh respon pemuda yang tak kunjung bangun membuka matanya.

Kakashi memandang sendu. "Kendalikan dirimu, Sakura! Tidak ada waktu untuk menangisi yang sudah mati, karena kita harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan paling buruk jika Naruto juga sampai kalah oleh Madara!"

Sakura mengusap airmatanya, setelah itu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah langit untuk menatap suasana pertarungan yang tengah dilakukan oleh teman tersisanya.

"Naruto..." Dia meremat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berdoa untuk keselamatan temannya itu.

"Pikiranku berteriak memerintahkanku untuk pergi membantunya..." Kakashi bergumam sambil menatap pertarungan Naruto dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat. "...Tapi dengan keadaan tubuh serta Chakraku yang telah menipis, aku tidak bisa, aku hanya akan merepotkan Naruto!" Katanya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Bibir Sakura bergetar, dia juga tahu maksud Kakashi mengatakan itu. Diapun mengalami hal yang sama, dan seharusnya tadi dia tak perlu membuang Chakranya untuk orang yang sudah dipastikan telah mati. Dia seharusnya bersiap untuk kepentingan terburuk dalam pertarungan itu, Chakranya akan sangat membantu untuk mendukung dan menyembuhkan Naruto.

"Hmmm, jadi nasib dunia ini berada di tangan kedua orang itu?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang mereka membuat ereka menoleh hanya untuk menemukan seorang pria tua mengapung di udara. Dia memiliki pakaian serba putih, tanduk dan sepasang mata ungu yang sangat familiar.

Kakashi tersentak. "Rinnegan?! Siapa kau?!"

"Otsutsuki Hagoromo, generasi masa ini mengenal aku sebagai Rikudou Sennin!"

"Rikudou Sennin?" Kakashi bertanya dengan takjub, di sisi lain Sakura hanya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi. "Jadi anda bukan hanya mitos..."

Hagoromo hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Sasuke. "Sepertinya jalan Indra sudah berubah, dia memilih untuk menyerahkan nyawanya demi nasib dunia ini."

"Indra? Maksud anda, Rikudou-sama?" Kakashi bertanya dengan hormat, dia nampak sangat penasaran dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Rikudou sebelumnya.

"Mereka... Naruto dan Sasuke adalah renkarnasi dari kedua putraku. Ketika aku menemui mereka di alam bawah sadarnya, aku mengaktifkan kekuatan yang terpendam di dalam diri mereka, Asyura dan Indra. Aku bertanya kepada Naruto tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan kekuatan itu (?). Dia menjawab seperti yang aku harapkan..." Hagoromo berkata dengan senyum simpul menghiasi wajah tuanya. Dia memandang ke langit, menatap Naruto yang sedang bertarung sekuat tenaga dengan Madara.

"Dia menjawab untuk melindungi semua orang kan, Rikudou-sama?"

"Kau tampak mengenalnya dengan baik."

"Apa yang bisa kukatakan?" Kakashi menanggapi sambil tersenyum. "Dia adalah muridku."

"Mungkin keduanya adalah muridmu, namun mereka memiliki ideologis yang berbeda layaknya kedua putraku itu." Hagoromo menatap lubang besar di dada Sasuke. "Di sisi lain, Sasuke ingin menghancurkan segalanya. Dia ingin menghapus konsep Shinobi dan membangun dunia baru di bawah genggaman tangannya, dia tidak ingin adanya peperangan di masa mendatang dengan cara menguasai segalanya. Sayang sekali, Ideologinya menuruti apa yang telah Ibuku lakukan sebelumnya." Hagoromo menjelaskannya dengan sendu.

Kakashi tercekat, dia memandang tubuh tak bernyawa Sasuke dengan ekspresi kosong. "Dia... Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya."

"Melihat Sasuke mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto, aku rasa sesuatu yang positif telah terjadi selama pertempuran ini." Hagoromo mengatakan dengan senyum simpul. "Bukan berarti aku menginginkan Sasuke untuk berakhir seperti ini, tapi kita tahu bahwa dunia ini tidak membutuhkan ideologis lainnya yang serupa dengan Ibuku. Jadi, membiarkannya beristirahat dengan tenang adalah satu pilihan paling tepat untuknya."

"Meskipun saya belum mengerti dengan apa yang anda maksudkan, tapi saya setuju jika kenyataannya memang begitu." Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Karena kematian tuannya, Chakra Indra nampaknya mulai bereaksi terhadap Naruto. Indra sekarang sedang mencoba masuk dan bergabung dengan Chakra Asyura di dalam tubuh Naruto." Hagoromo berkata sambil memicingkan matanya menatap tangan kiri Naruto yang memiliki cahaya ungu berkedip-kedip. "Asyura dan Indra adalah entitas yang saling berlawanan, entah apa yang mendasari Indra untuk mencoba menyelinap masuk ke tempat saudaranya berada." "Tidak bisakah anda pergi dan membantu Naruto, Rikudou-sama?" Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam mengangkat suaranya.

"Tidak bisa." Hagoromo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku yang saat ini hanyalah sisa Chakra masa lalu, aku hanyalah seorang pria tua yang selalu khawatir dengan dunia yang aku dan saudaraku ciptakan ini."

Kakashi tertunduk. "Anda saat ini pasti merasa sangat kecewa ketika melihat warisan yang anda miliki ternodai oleh tingkah kami. Ajaran yang anda tinggalkan hanya menjadi sebuah alat perang oleh kami, warisan anda juga telah kami salah gunakan untuk mengambil dan merampas nyawa satu sama lain."

"Itulah yang pertama aku pikirkan." Hagoromo menjawab lugas. "Namun, melihat kalian yang saling bekerja-sama untuk mengusir ancaman untuk dunia ini... Aku merasa bangga telah mewariskan ajaranku untuk kalian semua." Dia tersenyum menatap langsung mata Kakashi. "Semua harapanku kini bergantung pada Naruto, dia adalah anak ramalan yang akan membawa cahaya untuk era Shinobi masa ini!" Hagoromo menyatakan keyakinannya untuk Naruto yang masih bertarung dengan Madara. "Selain itu, aku ingin meminta kalian untuk melakukan sesuatu yang akan mencegah kebangkitan Ibuku!"

Kakashi memasang wajah seurius. "Kami mendengarkan!"

Hagoromo tersenyum tulus, kemudian dia memanggil sebuah kendi raksasa dengan tali putih dibagian bawah penutup kendinya. "Carilah Zetsu hitam dan segel dia kedalam Kohaku no Johei! 873 tahun mengamati dunia ini, aku menyadari bahwa aku sendirilah yang bersalah atas kebobrokan dunia ini. Sebelum berhasil menyegel Ibu, kami tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah melepaskan kejahatannya."

0-o

Naruto terbatuk darah, dia mencoba berdiri dengan kedua tangannya menyanggah lutut menahannya dari ambruk.

"Tubuhmu sudah diambang batas!" Madara bergumam dengan sikap apatis, menatap Naruto yang melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan menantang. "Aku tidak akan membuang waktu lagi!" Madara mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, bersamaan dengan semua Gudoudamanya bergabung menjadi satu. "Aku akan memenjarakanmu disebuah dimensi kosong, membunuhmu dengan cara mengikis semua energy kehidupanmu!"

Naruto tersentak, dia hampir limbung terjatuh ke belakang karena terkejut ketika sebuah suara terdengar berbisik di kepalanya.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya keatas, dia melihat telapak tangan kirinya yang berkedip ungu merespon sinar cahaya kuning yang juga berkedip di tangan kanannya.

"Indra?" Gumam Naruto, dia mendengar sebuah bisikan yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Indra.

Dia merasa sempurna...

...Naruto merasakan sebuah dorongan yang membuat Chakranya kini seakan ingin berkobar.

Dengan ledakan kekuatan asing yang memasuki tubuhnya, dengan mode Biijunya Naruto melesat ke tempat Madara. Dia menghilang dan hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk dia kini berada tepat di depan Madara yang masih pokus mempersiapkan Jutsunya itu.

Kedua mata Madara melebar melihat kemunculan tiba-tiba Naruto, dia mulai panik ketika Naruto memanggil 9 Bunshin dan mulai membuat Rasenshuriken berbagai bentuk.

Sembilan Bunshinnya itu membuat satu Rasenshuriken yang di jiwai kesembilan Biiju. Sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, Naruto membuat dua buah Rasenshuriken berbeda warna, kuning dan ungu.

"Bodoh! Hentikan itu!" Madara meraung, dia seakan bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto dengan ke 8 Bunshinnya itu.

"SENPO..." Kesembilan Bunshin berseru. "...CHO BIIJU RASENSHURIKEN!"

Kesembilan Bunshin itu melemparkan Rasenshurikennya menuju Gudoudama Madara. Sedangkan untuk Naruto asli...

"AKU BELUM PUNYA NAMA UNTUK MEREKA!"

...Naruto melemparkannya langsung menuju tubuh Madara.

KAAA...

...BOOOMMM!

Hasil dari serangan Naruto dan sembilan Bunshinnya menciptakan sebuah ledakan yang nampak seperti sebuah awal dari sebuah kiamat.

Permukaan tanah yang dihantam ledakan itu berhamburan kelangit, setelah itu berjatuhan menghujani seluruh daratan lainnya seolah-olah sebuah meteor yang terbuat dari puing reruntuhan tanah yang terbakar oleh Api yang berkobar panas.

Namun, sebuah kejutan nampaknya menunggu untuk disaksikan oleh Naruto dan Madara.

Gudoudama Madara meledak menciptakan sebuah lubang hitam yang menarik apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Puing-puing, pepohonan bahkan sebuah gunung ditarik kedalam lubang hitam tersebut.

Kedua mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat Madara yang berusaha meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari tarikan lubang hitam itu. Namun karena tarikannya yang begitu kuat, Madara tak kuasa dan akhirnya tertelan kedalamnya.

"Sialan!" Naruto mendengus. Dia menyebarkan 9 tangan Chakranya untuk bertahan dari tarikan lubang hitam, namun seakan sudah digariskan, akhirnya dia juga menyusul Madara untuk masuk kedalam lubang hitam.

0-o

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kakashi berusaha melompat menghindari sebuah retakan gempa yang tercipta dibawah kakinya, seluruh dunia mulai bergetar dan seolah-olah akan runtuh dalam sekejap.

"Dunia ini sudah kehilangan Chakra Biiju yang terakhir." Sahut Rikudou.

"Apa maksudmu? Dimana NARUTO?" Sakura berteriak hawatir, dia mengabaikan kesopanannya.

"Naruto dan Madara menciptakan kekosongan dimensi, mereka terbawa kesana dengan membawa salah-satu Chakra tersisa dari kesembilan Biiju." Jawab Rikudou memicingkan matanya menatap lubang hitam yang perlahan meredup.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura gemetar.

"Dimensi kosong akan melahap apapun yang ada di dalamnya, mereka tidak akan bertahan!" Jawab Rikudou sendu.

"Tidak!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, dia runtuh berlutut dan mulai menangis. "NARUTO!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi menghampiri tempat Sakura, dia membelokan salah-satu petir yang akan menyambar Sakura dengan Chidorinya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk meratapi kesedihan!" Rikudou melayang melewati Sakura. "Aku harus segera melepaskan kedelapan Biiju dan Chakra Kurama yang disegel di Gedou Mazou." Kata Rikudou tanpa menatap Sakura dan Kakashi. "Ingatlah dia! Kenanglah dia dan jagalah kedamaian yang dia ciptakan ini!"

Rikudou memanggil Gedou Mazou. "Biijutsu Ougi!" Kata Rikudou dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya.

Dalam waktu bersamaan dengan kesembilan Biiju dibebaskan, seluruh dunia berhenti bergetar menandakan bahwa keseimbangan dunia telah kembali.

Line Break-o

Naruto tersentak langsung membuka kelopak matanya, menoleh kesana-kemari dan berkerut bingung mendapati dirinya terbaring ditempat yang sangat asing.

"Kau sudah bangun, anak muda?"

Naruto melihat seorang wanita berambut putih efek tua menghampirinya, duduk disamping ranjang dan tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, hendak bangkit namun wanita itu mencegah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Beristirahatlah, tubuhmu masih lemah!" Kata wanita itu sambil mengusap dahi Naruto dengan kain hangat yang dia dapatkan dari baskom Air hangat diatas meja samping ranjangnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Mengabaikan itu, Naruto lekas duduk menyenderkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang. "Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang tercekat.

"Minumlah dulu!" Wanita tua meberikan segelas Air yang langsung diterima oleh Naruto.

"Terimakasih!" Ucap Naruto setelah meminum Air yang wanita itu berikan kepadanya.

"Kau berada di desa Tanigakure, aku menemukanmu hanyut terbawa arus sungai." Jawab wanita tua itu.

'Aku masih berada dielemental,,,' Naruto terhenyak atas jawabannya. Dia tahu desa Tanigakure, dia sekarang berada di hulu sungai yang menyambungkan antara Moyagakure dan Takigakure. ',,,Apakah aku berhasil lolos dan meninggalkan Madara sendirian di dimensi kosong?' Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan senang bahwa dia telah selamat dan otomatis dia juga telah berhasil mengalahkan Madara.

"Berbicara tentang lukamu, apakah kau seorang Ninja?" Wajar wanita itu bertanya seperti itu, mengingat ketika dia menemukan Naruto dengan tubuh penuh luka. "Apakah itu juga milikmu?" Tunjuknya pada sebuah kipas raksasa yang disenderkan didinding kamar.

"Gunbai?" Naruto berkerut bingung, menoleh kearah yang ditunjukan sontak kedua matanya langsung membelakak. 'Tidak mungkin!' Dia terkejut mendapati senjata andalan Uchiha Madara teronggok didekatnya. Jika senjatanya ada disini, itu berarti Madara,,,

"Apakah kau menemukan atau melihat seseorang selain aku disana?" Naruto bertanya panik, otaknya memikirkan kembali kemungkinan Madara yang berhasil lolos.

"Tidak, aku hanya menemukanmu sendiri dengan kipas raksasa itu yang menempel dipunggungmu!" Jawab wanita tua itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Dimana Madara?' Dengan tergesa Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya, dia hendak berjalan keluar kamar.

"Anak muda, kau mau pergi kemana?" Wanita tua itu terbawa panik, dia lekas berdiri dan berusaha mengejar Naruto untuk menghentikannya.

Naruto acuh dan terus berjalan, namun ditengah perjalanan dia berhenti tepat didepan cermin yang ada disamping lemari pakaian.

"A- apaan,,," Dia terguncang, kedua mata birunya menatap penuh syok bayangannya yang ada didalam cermin datar.

"Kau belum sepenuhnya pulih! Kau harus beristirahat!" Wanita tua itu menyentuh bahunya, dia mencoba menggiring Naruto keranjangnya kembali namun tubuh itu tetap kukuh didepan cermin dengan kedua mata shafire yang masih menatap syok bayangannya sendiri.

Naruto masih membeku terus memperhatikan bayangan wajahnya, kali ini dia memperhatikannya dengan jeli untuk mendapatkan kejelasan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Wajah bulatnya sudah hilang dan digantikan oleh wajah lonjong dengan garis rahang yang tegas. Wajahnya memiliki kulit putih dengan sedikit warna tan tumpang tindih didalamnya, namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah tidak adanya tiga garis kumis Rubah yang sebelumnya ada disetiap pipi wajahnya. Rambut kuning jabrignya hilang dan digantikan oleh rambut hitam panjang sepunggung dengan poni yang juga panjang hampir menutupi mata kirinya. Dari semua itu, yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah kedua matanya memang masih biru shafire, namun seketika kedua mata biru itu berubah menjadi mata Sharingan tiga tomoe dan berlanjut ke Mangekyou serta Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan yang identik dengan mata Madara.

'Omong kosong!' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, otaknya masih menyanggah apa yang kedua matanya kini lihat.

'Ini tidak bisa terjadi!' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menelusuri permukaan wajahnya sendiri. 'Kenapa aku berada didalam tubuh Madara?'

"Sekarang kau ikut aku!" Naruto tersentak ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh wanita tua itu, tubuhnya didorong dan membuatnya terjerembab jatuh kembali keranjangnya. "Diam disitu!" Mata coklat dengan kelopak mengkerut itu menatapnya nyalang membuat Naruto sedikit bergidig dibuatnya. "Sebelum kau sembuh, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu turun dari ranjang itu!" Dia kembali duduk disamping ranjangnya, tatapannya sudah kembali melembut dan setelah itu dia kembali mengambil Air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuh serta luka Naruto.

Naruto terdiam kaku, kedua matanya menatap langsung menuju mata coklat wanita tua itu. Dia bisa melihat sebuah kerinduan terlukis dari mata coklat itu ketika menatapnya, tatapan wanita tua itu penuh kasih sayang seolah-olah dia sedang melihat sosok anaknya sendiri.

Satu hal yang bisa Naruto yakini, meskipun sepenuhnya dia telah berubah, namun anggapannya tentang para wanita tetap sama, dia tidak bisa menangani seorang wanita yang sedang marah.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsumibito no Daika - Harga dari seorang pendosa

Series Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, dan tulisan diawal Prolog milik Two-Faced by Ima Khanza. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi hari didesa Tanigakure. Matahari mulai menyingsing, para penduduk desa mulai berbondong-bondong melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya. Seperti Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang memotong kayu dibelakang rumah wanita tua (Baca: Kimiko, usia 67 tahun) tiga bulan yang lalu telah menolongnya.

TAK! TAK!

Setelah membelah kayu, Naruto meraih dua potongan itu untuk dia lemparkan bergabung dengan kayu-kayu lainnya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum ketika melihat Kimiko yang duduk di tatami belakang rumah memberi isyarat untuk Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dulu.

"Ya, aku akan kesana, Baa-chan!" Naruto tersenyum menanggapi, melambaikan tangannya sebelum dia menancapkan kapak di dahan pohon dan segera berjalan pergi menghampiri tempat Kimiko.

Kimiko (Saat itu masih berusia 34 tahun) dan suaminya (Baca: Akihiko, 36 tahun) dulu adalah seorang pedagang keliling. Dalam perjalanan, mereka berdua dihadang dan dirampok oleh sekumpulan bandit tepat di perbatasan antara Kaze no Kuni - Ta no Kuni. Dalam perlawanan itu, suaminya meninggal dunia, dan dirinya sendiri dijadikan pemuas nafsu oleh sekumpulan bandit tersebut. Tiga minggu terkurung diperkampungan bandit, anak lelakinya (Baca: Satoshi, usia 18 tahun) yang telah mendengar rumor perampokan itu datang dan bermaksud menyelamatkannya. Namun dalam proses, anak lelakinya itu meninggal ketika mencoba menarik perhatian bandit untuk memberinya peluang kabur kedesa tempat kelahiran mereka di Tanigakure.

Mendengar seluruh keluarganya meninggal, Kimiko pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri, namun urung ketika mengingat pengorbanan kedua lelaki tersayangnya itu. Kimiko tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa, dan Kimiko sudah pasti tidak ingin meludahi pengorbanan mereka yang menginginkannya untuk tetap hidup.

Alasan Kimiko memandang penuh sayang kearah Naruto karena dia merasakan kemiripan yang sangat identik dengan anak lelakinya itu. Dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang sepunggung (Baca: Diikat ekor kuda), kulit putih serta dengan dua mata yang berwarna biru laut.

Mendengar kisah itu darinya membuat Naruto langsung terenyuh dan seketika memeluknya, memberi kata-kata menenangkan dan sekaligus menawarkan diri untuk menganggapnya sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Kimiko merasa terharu, dia membalas memeluk Naruto dengan mulutnya terus mengucapkan kata sukur dan terimakasih. Kimiko merasa senang, setelah 32 tahun berlalu dari masa perampokan itu, dia kini sudah menemukan keluarganya lagi. Permintaan pertamanya sebagai keluarga adalah untuk Naruto agar memanggilnya sebagai Neneknya sendiri, dia sadar bahwa fisik yang sudah tua renta sepertinya tidak pantas lagi disebut seorang Ibu oleh Naruto yang terlihat jauhhh lebih muda.

Naruto sama sekali tidak masalah dengan semua itu, dia akan menerima keinginan Kimiko. Dia akan memanggilnya Nenek, dia akan menemani hari tuanya sehingga ketika suatu saat dia meninggal, dia tidak akan merasa sendirian.

Meskipun raganya terbatas disini, bukan berarti Naruto hanya diam saja mengabaikan semua informasi yang patut dia cari didunia ini. Dia telah menyebar 25 Chi Bunshin, memerintahkan mereka mengunjungi satu persatu tempat di Gensou no Kuni untuk mencari informasi.

Dari keterangan satu Bunshinnya, dia terbuang ke masa lalu, masa 8 tahun sebelum PDS 4 dimulai. Informasi itu membuatnya sangat syok, bukan hanya dia terjebak didalam tubuh asing, dia juga terjebak dimasa lalu.

Apakah dia akan bisa kembali kemasanya? Entahlah, kemungkinan agar dia bisa kembali tentu saja harus melewati dimensi kosong, dan kemungkinan selamat dari sana untuk kedua kalinya sangatlah kecil.

"Istirahat dulu, aku sudah membuat teh manis dan beberapa kue!" Kimiko menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong didekatnya, meminta Naruto bersantai dengan senyuman yang terpatri indah diwajah keriputnya.

Naruto mengangguk, dia membalas senyumannya dan lekas mendudukan pantatnya tepat disamping Kimiko.

"Terimakasih karena sudah bekerja keras untukku!" Kimiko memulai, kedua matanya menatap potongan Kayu yang sebelumnya Naruto kerjakan. "Biasanya aku selalu membeli Kayu bakar dipasar." Dia memberitahu, mengisyaratkan bahwa keberadaan Naruto disisinya sedikit meringankan bebannya.

Naruto urung menyesap tehnya, dia menoleh dan memandang Kimiko penuh arti.

"Kau wanita yang luarbiasa, Baa-chan! Kau pekerja keras, memiliki dedikasi yang tinggi dan yang terpenting,,," Naruto berhenti untuk memberikan senyumannya kepada Kimiko. ",,,Kau wanita yang sangat baik."

"Terimakasih,,," Naruto mengangkat alisnya menatap Kimiko yang tersenyum dengan blushing sebelum menyesap tehnya. Setelah satu bulan tinggal dengannya, Naruto sedikit tahu bahwa Kimiko adalah orang pemalu dan sedikit canggung ketika dia menerima sebuah pujian dari oranglain. Bila boleh dibandingkan, kepribadiannya itu hampir mirip dengan temannya Hyuga Hinata.

Mengangkat bahu, Naruto juga kembali menikmati waktunya memanjakan lidah dengan teh dan beberapa kue yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Line Break-o

Tanigakure adalah desa sipil yang bisa dikatakan sangat damai, terlihat dengan keramahtamahan para penduduk desa yang saling menyapa ketika tak sengaja bersinggungan dijalan. Penomena seperti ini tidak bisa dijumpai didesa-desa Shinobi besar, para penduduk didesa Shinobi besar tak jarang hanya akrab dengan rekan Shinobi maupun kenalannya saja.

Siang hari Naruto memutuskan keluar rumah untuk berjalan-jalan dipasar. Setiap pasang mata memperhatikannya, dan juga beberapa bisikan penuh kekaguman bisa dia dengar dari setiap gadis yang dilewatinya. Dia mencoba nyaman dengan perhatian tersebut, dia mengakui bahwa porsi visual Madara memang wah, ditambah dengan mata birunya yang cerah itu menjadikannya lebih istimewa lagi.

Naruto tentu harus bisa beradaptasi dengan identitasnya yang baru, terlebih dia akan hidup selamanya dengan identitas gabungannya ini.

Naruto menyusuri pasar bermaksud mendatangi kedai Ramen yang menjadi rutinitas santapannya. Naruto tetap menjadikan Ramen konsumsi favoritnya, meskipun dia hanya mampu menyantap 2-3 mangkuk saja karena tubuh asingnya (Gabungan dari tubuh Naruto-Madara) ini selalu menjerit protes belum terbiasa mengonsumsi Ramen dengan porsi besar.

Naruto bisa menyimpulkan bahwa keengganan ini disebabkan oleh tubuh Madara yang sedikit mendominasi tubuhnya. Kemungkinan yang terjadi, Madara memiliki fisik yang lebih kuat darinya, itulah yang menyebabkan fisiknya mendominasi visual dari identitasnya ini. Selain itu, alasan Uzumaki Naruto bisa mengendarai tubuh Madara mungkin karena Psikis yang dia miliki jauh lebih kuat dari Madara sehingga kedua Psikis ini berperang dan Psikisnya berakhir memenangkannya.

Tidak masalah dia akan hidup dengan tubuh ini selamanya, yang terpenting untuknya adalah bahwa dia tidak kehilangan jiwa Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-san?"

Ketika baru menyibak tirai kedai, Naruto menemukan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tersenyum menyambutnya.

Gadis itu adalah Juri Takishima, putri dari pemilik kedai Ramen ini. Melihat Juri mengingatkannya pada Ayame, seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat yang juga sama merupakan putri dari pemilik kedai langganannya di Konoha.

"Aku ingin seperti biasanya, Juri-san!" Setelah menduduki kursi kosong didepan counter, Naruto langsung mengutarakan pesanannya.

"Ya,,," Juri langsung kembali kebelakang untuk menyampaikan pesanan Naruto kepada Ayahnya.

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar, tak jarang dia memainkan sumpit ditangannya dan sesekali mengetuk-ngetukannya diatas permukaan meja. Kegiatan konyol memang, tapi hal seperti ini tampaknya menjadi kebiasaannya dulu di Ichiraku ketika sedang menunggu Ramennya disajikan.

Hanya butuh waktu 7 menit untuk Juri kembali dengan pesanannya. Setelah meletakan Ramen pesanan Naruto dan the Ochanya, Juri lekas duduk dikursi tepat didepan Naruto.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto berucap sebelum dia menyantap Ramen pesanannya.

Juri sesekali tersenyum menatap Naruto yang sedang menyantap Ramennya, memainkan rambut panjangnya seketika dia tersenyum semakin lebar ketika Naruto menangkap basah kegiatannya.

"Jujur, aku sedikit canggung jika diperhatikan seperti itu!"

"Oh, jangan salahkan aku!" Kata Juri mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan, Naruto-san!"

"Apakah itu pujian?" Naruto meraih Ocha dan menyesapnya.

"Semua gadis akan setuju denganku!" Juri menjawab dengan tersenyum sambil meletakan telunjuknya mengusap bibir bawahnya.

Naruto menaikan alis menatap Juri. Dia mengingat kembali pelajaran kedewasaan yang setiap waktu Ero-seninnya kumandangkan disela waktu 3 tahun pelatihannya, dan dia menyadari hal ini, Juri terlihat sedang mencoba mencari jalan untuk menyentuhnya secara intim.

"Katakanlah, Naruto-san,,," Juri berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. ",,,Setelah dua bulan terakhir ini, bagaimana pendapatmu tentangku?"

"Kau menarik,,," Naruto menatap Juri, pandangannya meneliti Juri dari atas kebawah dan berhenti tepat didadanya. ",,,Aku yakin payudaramu akan sangat cocok digenggaman tanganku." Naruto menyerang, dia tak peduli jika dia disebut sebagai vulgar.

"Kalau begitu, aku berharap kau bisa datang denganku ke Shugaku-sai malam ini!"

"Shugaku-sai?"

"Panen Ginseng kami selalu melimpah, untuk itu setiap tahun Tanigakure akan mengadakan Shugaku-sai untuk mensukurinya!"

'Ah, seperti Kyuubi no Keikoku-sai di Konoha!' Tebak Naruto.

Di Konoha, setiap tahun akan selalu diadakan Keikoku-sai untuk memperingati hari kekalahan Kyuubi dari Yondaime.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tentu, aku bisa datang denganmu Juri-san!"

"Bagus!" Juri tersenyum senang.

Naruto juga tersenyum, dia sangat tertarik untuk menikmati malamnya dengan Juri. Terakhir kali dia melakukannya adalah ketika dia baru saja kembali ke Konoha dari pelatihan 3 tahunnya, dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan teman seakademinya yang bernama Ami di Tengoku no Ba, saling menggoda satu sama lain dan berakhir terbangun diatas ranjang yang sama. (Baca: Ami adalah siswi yang mengolok-olok dahi lebar Sakura. Dulu dia adalah teman masa kecilnya Ino Yamanaka, namun karena Ino sudah merasa jengah dengan kesombongan Ami mereka berpisah)

Naruto melanjutkan kembali menyantap Ramennya, mengabaikan tatapan Juri yang seolah sedang menelanjanginya.

Naruto selesai dengan dua mangkuk Ramennya, sebelum beranjak pergi dia terlebih dahulu menaruh beberapa Ryou dimeja counter sebagai pembayaran.

"Aku berharap kau akan memakai Kimono yang tidak sulit dilepas!" Sebelum keluar dari kedai, Naruto berbalik dan menatap Juri sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Line Break-o

Pulang dari kedai Ramen, Naruto beralih menuju sisi hutan pinggir desa untuk melatih kembali keterampilan Shinobinya.

Kyuubi yang menjadi dasar kemampuan jitunya sudah lenyap, untuk itu dia ingin secepatnya beradaptasi dengan tubuh Madara yang memiliki segudang keterampilan kelas Dewa sebanding dengan kekuatan Kyuubinya dulu.

Untung saja setiap pengetahuan atau ingatan tentang keterampilan Madara masih tersimpan rapi didalam otaknya, dia hanya harus mengasah kembali agar dia terbiasa dan tidak canggung didalam pertarungannya nanti.

Naruto menciptakan ratusan Kage Bunshin untuk membantunya mengasah teori, sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri berlatih fisik untuk meningkatkan kembali staminanya sebagai Shinobi.

Lebih dari tiga jam dia berlatih, melihat langit sudah berwarna oranye Naruto memutuskan pulang untuk bersiap-siap menghadapi kencannya dengan Juri.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang kembali!"

Kimiko tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Naruto, dia berjalan menghampiri dan tangannya langsung mengguncang bahu Naruto.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita jika kau sudah punya pacar,,," Dengan wajah merenggut Kimiko menuntut penjelasan Naruto. ",,,Seharusnya aku tahu dari mulut cucuku sendiri! Tapi kau,,, dasar anak muda!" Kimiko menatap nyalang Naruto yang hanya terdiam menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Pacar? Apa maksudmu Baa-chan?"

"Lihatlah sendiri!" Kimiko mendorong punggung Naruto, membimbingnya menuju dapur.

Sampai didapur, Naruto dapat melihat punggung wanita dengan rambut hitam disanggul memanerkan tengkuk putihnya, dia terlihat sedang menata makanan diatas meja makan.

Gerakannya sangat anggun, diimbangi dengan penampilan wanita itu yang sangat cocok memakai Kimono jenis Tsukesage berwarna merah gelap dengan bunga Sakura sebagai hiasannya. Wajahnya yang cantik sedikit dipoles make-up tradisional, dan Kanzashi berupa tusuk konde diatas rambutnya semakin mempertegas keindahannya.

"Juri-san?"

Wanita itu berbalik, dia langsung tersenyum ketika kedua matanya mendapati Naruto yang terbengong-bengong memperhatikannya.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-san!"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

PLAK!

Kimiko menepak sedikit keras bahu kiri Naruto yang membuatnya mengaduh, mengabaikannya Kimiko menatap nyalang kearah Naruto.

"Kau tidak sopan, Naruto-kun! Seharusnya kau tidak berkata seperti itu kepada Juri-san! Bukankah dia wanitamu?"

"Wanitaku? Oh, tentu saja!" Naruto mengerti, maksud dari 'wanitamu' adalah teman kencan untuk festival Shugaku-sai itu. "Aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan Juri-san yang ada disini, bukannya festivalnya masih lama?"

"Festival Shugaku-sai memiliki adat bahwa seorang istri harus melayani suaminya dengan baik. Jika mereka masih berpacaran, si wanita diharuskan menjemput si lelaki dari rumahnya, dia harus menunjukan seberapa pantasnya dia mengambil putra mereka sebagai teman kencan." Kata Kimiko berusaha menjelaskan kepada Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi mengap-mengap tak jelas.

'Kenapa harus serumit ini?' Pikir Naruto.

"Dan sekarang, cepatlah mandi! Juri sudah menyiapkan Air panas untukmu!" Kimiko kembali membawa Naruto menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti Kimiko tanpa diberi kesempatan menyelanya.

Line Break-o

Persembunyian Uchiha Madara, Sangaku no Hakaba.

Naruto (Chi Bunshin) menatap sebuah gua besar di hadapannya, mencocokan dengan ingatannya dia meneliti kembali untuk memastikan gua itu adalah gua persembunyian Madara Uchiha.

Setelah memastikan kebenarannya, Naruto segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya, melewati fosil hewan raksasa dia langsung memasuki gua. Namun baru setengah jalan dia masuk, sesosok mahluk putih keluar dari dalam tanah menghadang perjalanannya.

"Siapa kau? Aku merasakan Chakra Madara didalam tubuhmu!"

"Zetsu?"

Kedua mata Zetsu sekilas melebar, namun sedetik kemudian kedua mata kuning itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kau bisa menyebutku keturunan dari Madara, dan aku disini untuk mengambil semua warisannya, kau tahu kan apa yang kumaksud?!"

"Omong kosong! Madara tidak mungkin memiliki keturunan!"

Zetsu menolak keras, sepengetahuannya Madara tidak pernah berhubungan dengan perempuan, sangat kecil kemungkinannya dia memiliki keturunan yang terlibat dengan darahnya.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu, kau seharusnya menanyakannya sewaktu dia masih hidup!"

Naruto mendesah keras, dia bosan menunggu dan segera melangkahkan kembali kedua kakinya. Seolah mengabaikan keberadaan Zetsu, dia berjalan melewatinya untuk semakin masuk kedalam gua.

Namun beberapa meter dia meninggalkan Zetsu, dia segera melompat tinggi ketika merasakan tanah dibawah kakinya bergetar dan mengeluarkan sebuah Akar pohon yang seakan telah dipersiapkan untuk menusuk tubuhnya.

Masih diudara Naruto sedikit berputar dan melemparkan Kunai berlapis Chakra menembus kepala Zetsu.

TAP!

Naruto mendaratkan kedua kakinya, dia menepuk-nepuk debu di pakaiannya sambil menatap tubuh Zetsu yang terbaring ditanah.

"Tsk, sambutan yang sangat kasar!" Katanya sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sampai didalam gua, dia bisa melihat ruangan luas yang menyaingi Training Ground 7 di Konoha, dia juga melihat sebuah tunggul pohon besar dengan singgasana Kayu tua teronggok disudut ruangan. Mengabaikan itu, Naruto terus maju menuju sebuah koridor sempit dan berbelok kekiri untuk berhadapan langsung dengan pintu batu dengan sebuah segel diatasnya.

"Kai!" Naruto melepas segel Ram untuk menonaktifkan segel. Setelah segel lenyap, dia membanting Rasengan kepintu batu untuk membuat jalan agar dia bisa masuk kedalam ruangan rahasia tersebut.

"Sialan Madara! Jadi dia yang telah mencuri semua Fuinjutsu Uzumaki?!" Naruto menderu, kedua matanya menatap ratusan perkamen yang tersaji di puluhan rak didalamnya.

Dalam ingatan Madara, setelah kehancuran Uzushio dia mencuri semua Fuinjutsu Uzumaki untuk menghindarkan para Uzumaki tersisa untuk akhirnya mempelajari dan memungkinkan mereka menghalangi rencananya. Naruto harus mengakui bahwa siasatnya berhasil, karena ketika dalam perjalanan 3 tahunnya bersama Jiraiya, dia dan gurunya itu sempat mengunjungi Uzushio dan tidak menemukan apapun kecuali reruntuhan bangunan yang tak berguna.

Tidak menunggu lama, Naruto langsung mengambil semua perkamen yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut. Menyegelnya di sebuah perkamen besar, setelah itu dia melakukan segel perpindahan untuk membuat perkamen besar itu ditransper ke segel penyimpanan Naruto yang asli.

Setelah mengosongkan ruangan itu, Naruto lekas keluar dan kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong untuk sampai disebuah ruangan rahasia lainnya. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya untuk menghancurkan pintu, Naruto kembali memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Kedua matanya menatap takjub ruangan itu. Dia bisa melihat dinding ruangan dipenuhi oleh berbagai senjata seperti kapak, palu berduri, tombak, rantai berduri, pedang, kunai, shuriken, fuma shuriken dan beberapa armor perang berwarna merah. Namun yang membuatnya tertarik adalah sebuah Nodachi yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Gunbai Madara.

Naruto menghampiri Nodachi itu, meraihnya dan melepas sarung untuk melihat bilah tajamnya.

"Izuna." Dia membaca tulisan disamping bilah tajamnya untuk memastikan kembali ingatannya tentang pemilik sebenarnya dari Nodachi tersebut.

Tidak membuang waktu, Naruto kembali menyarungkan Nodachi dan segera melakukan segel perpindahan untuk mentransfer Nodachi tersebut ke Naruto asli.

"Tugasku sudah seles-"

"Siapa kau?!"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati sebuah pusaran yang beriak membentuk wujud seorang laki-laki bertopeng.

"Oh, hai Obito?" Dia menyapanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku bertanya-tanya tentang ketiadaanmu disini, apa kau masih sibuk mengurusi kelompok kecilmu itu?" Tanya Naruto retoris. "Jangan sibuk bertanya padaku, kau bisa mendapatkan jawabannya dari Zetsu! Dan,,," Naruto berhenti sejenak, dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum polos menatap Obito. ",,,Jauhkan bocah ingusan Akatsuki dariku karena aku tidak akan segan membunuh mereka semua, termasuk juga dirimu sendiri!"

PYAAAR!

Selesai dengan itu tubuh Naruto terpecah meninggalkan darah yang berceceran dipermukaan tanah.

Line Break-o

"Naruto-san, ada apa?"

Naruto tersadar, dia menoleh menatap Juri yang sedang membantunya memakaikan Kimono jenis Kinagashi.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit melamun!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Juri.

Salah-satu Chi Bunshinnya telah menyelesaikan tugas, untuk selanjutnya Naruto tinggal memeriksa kembali apa yang telah Bunshin kirimkan ke segel penyimpanannya.

Juri menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya merapihkan bagian Kimono Naruto.

"Tolong angkat tanganmu sedikit!" Naruto menuruti instruksi itu, memberikan sedikit ruang untuk Juri melakukan sentuhan akhir dengan mengikatkan Obinya. "Sudah selesai!" Juri berseru senang sambil tangannya menepuk-nepuk kain Kimono Naruto untuk merapihkannya.

"Terimakasih,,," Katanya sambil menunduk menatap Juri yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-san!" Juri menanggapi dengan tersenyum menganggukan kepala.

"Tidak. Panggil aku Naruto-kun, Juri-chan!" Tuntutnya membuat Juri sedikit blushing.

"N- Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, itu lebih baik!" Naruto sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup keningnya. "Pelayananmu sangat baik, kau sudah membuktikan bahwa kau sudah pantas disebut wanitaku!" Katanya menatap kedua mata Juri, semakin menunduk untuk menginginkan mengklaim bibirnya.

"Ehem,,," Mendengar suara deheman Naruto berhenti dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya, dia menoleh dan menemukan Kimiko berdiri diambang pintu. ",,,Sudah hampir jam 7, sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi agar tidak ketinggalan acaranya!"

"Malam ini masih panjang, Baa-chan! Kita tak perlu terburu-bur-"

"Ya, malam ini adalah malam yang sangaaaaat panjang untuk setiap pecinta didesa ini!" Sindirnya, meskipun begitu tatapannya terlihat sendu karena sedikit mengingat kebersamaannya dulu bersama suaminya. "Jika kalian datang terlalu malam, kalian tidak akan bisa menikmati seluruh festival ini, kalian tahu maksudku!"

Juri blushing menyadari maksud dari Kimiko. Sudah jadi pengetahuan umum jika setiap pasangan hanya bisa menikmati festival sampai jam 9 atau 10 malam, dan sisa malamnya setiap pasangan akan habiskan didalam ruangan pribadi mereka sendiri.

"Aaaa, aku mengerti!" Naruto berseru dengan nada sedikit mencicit.

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang Ayah, jadi,,," Kimiko menatap penuh arti kearah Naruto. ",,,Kalian tahu apa yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk mencegah itu!" Selesai dengan itu, Kimiko berbalik dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan pasangan muda itu yang masih termanggu ditempatnya.

'Tsk,,,' Naruto mendecih menanggapi pernyataan itu. ',,,Tidak peduli, aku bisa memasang Fuin untuk mencegah sel spermaku aktif!'

"Kita pergi, Juri-chan!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung diterima oleh Juri.

Pasangan itu berjalan berdampingan keluar kamar Naruto, mendapati Kimiko yang terduduk menghadap jendela Naruto langsung melepaskan kaitan tangannya untuk menghampiri tempat Kimiko. Dia sedikit membungkuk didepannya, tersenyum dan mengecup sayang keningnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Baa-chan!"

Kimiko terenyuh, kedua matanya tergenang dan mencoba bertahan untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku juga menyayangimu!" Kimiko mengelus sayang pipi kanan Naruto dan melepaskan kembali untuk mengembalikannya pada Juri. "Tolong, hargai dia malam ini Juri-chan!"

"Pasti." Juri menerima Naruto kembali ditangannya, dia tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya kepada Kimiko.

Kimiko beranjak bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengantar pasangan muda itu kepintu rumahnya. Kimiko menatap punggung pasangan muda yang perlahan menjauh meninggalkan rumah, melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah tersirat ketabahan melepas cucunya yang akan menjajaki jalan kedewasaan.

TO BE CONTINUED

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Uchiha Naruto: Usia masih sama 17 tahun, visual Madara dengan warna mata yang berbeda (Mata Naruto), rambut potongan sebahu (Karena rambut panjang sepunggung sudah dipotong), keterampilan Ninja tinggal diasah saja (Membiasakan diri dengan keterampilan Madara) dan Sharingan tentu saja milik Uchiha Madara (Untuk Rinnegan belum terbangun).

Naruto ternyata tidak menyadari jika festival Shugaku-sai itu juga merupakan upacara kawin untuk seluruh pecinta di Tanigakure. Well, biarkan dia terkejut ketika akhirnya menyadari itu!

Masa 8 tahun sebelum PDS, kalian bisa menghitung sendiri dan menebak alur yang aku mainkan difanfic ini!

Konfrontasi Naruto-Obito telah dimulai, biarkan aku menyimpan acara utama untuk nanti!

UNTUK GUEST DENGAN NAMA TDA: LU IDIOT YA? KAGAK TAHU MAKNA CATATAN DIBAWAH CERITA? AH, READERPEMULA NIH!

Terimakasih untuk rev, fav dan follnya. Saranku, jangan ragu membuang waktumu untuk meninggalkan jejak dikolom review!inggalkan jejak! 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER INI HAMPIR SELURUHNYA MENGANDUNG LIME/LEMON - HARDSEX!

DIBAWAH UMUR ATAU YANG GAK MINAT BACA (aHUS! HUS! -Sambil melempar batu) NETE AJA SAMA NENEK DIKAMAR! JANGAN NONGKRONG DISINI!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hari diawali dengan pagi yang indah, langit cerah terbentang dengan kumpulan awan cerah menghiasi atap dunia. Matahari perlahan naik kesinggasananya, dan Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus menyebabkan pepohonan menari dan bergoyang mengikuti irama kesejukan.

Disebuah bangunan mewah 3 lantai di Tanigakure, perlahan namun pasti beberapa pasangan berbondong-bondong keluar dari bangunan sambil bergandengan tangan dan sesekali melakukan pembicaraan yang membuat pasangan wanitanya cekikikan.

Bangunan mulai ditinggalkan penghuninya, masih menyisakan beberapa kamar yang belum terbuka menandakan masih ada penghuni didalamnya.

Disalah-satu kamar tempat Naruto dan Juri bermalam.

Tidur Juri terganggu oleh cahaya matahari yang menyelinap masuk merpa wajahnya. Merasa tidak nyaman membuat Juri membuka kedua matanya dan langsung beranjak bangun.

"Aaaaaaaaah~"

Juri seketika mendesah, tubuhnya berhenti bergerak ketika merasakan sebuah sengatan asing yang menyenangkan tepat dipangkal pahanya.

"N- N- Naruto-kun?" Melihat sesuatu dibawahnya membuat Juri hampir berteriak kaget. Dia memperhatikan kembali dengan seksama, saat ini dia tengah terduduk tepat diatas tubuh Naruto, tepat di atas bagian pinggulnya.

'A- Apa? Jadi itu bukan mimpi?' Pikiran Juri mengkonfirmasi kembali kejadian indah semalam yang lalu, dia melakukan kencan dengan Naruto, mengikuti pasangan lain ke Makino-in dan,,,

"Selamat pagi, Jur- owwwww!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah~"

Tubuh Juri tersentak dan langsung terjerembab kedepan dengan kedua tangannya langsung memukul keras dada bidang Naruto. Kedua mata hijau lumutnya membelakak saat merasakan sesuatu yang menabrak kedalaman rahimnya.

'Ini,, ini,, ini,," Pikiran Juri seolah konslet, mendesah kembali ketika poros panjang yang dia asumsikan sebagai Pena pasangannya ini (Tak sengaja) menggosok-gosok dinding Vagunya. ',,Apakah uh~ aku tertidur dengan 'itu' masih didalamku?'

Disisi lain, Naruto yang sudah bangun terlebih dulu sedikit terhibur melihat Juri yang baru terbangun dengan wajah penyangkalan terlukis diwajahnya. Memutuskan ingin menggodanya, Naruto langsung mendorong Pena yang masih didalam Vagu Juri langsung menabrak pintu rahimnya.

"Selamat pagi, Jur- owwwww!"

Dia terkejut dengan tubuh Juri yang tersentak jatuh kedepan, kedua tangannya itu memukul keras dadanya dan membeku sejenak sebelum tubuh yang mungil itu bergetar hebat.

"Naruto-kun hu,, hu,, hu,,"

Mendengar suara feminim yang tersedu itu membuat Naruto diserang rasa panik, dia merasa sangat menyesal karena bermain mengejutkannya seperti itu.

"Kau menangis? Apa masih sakit? Apa aku terlalu kasar? Apa ak-"

"Tidak." Juri menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya,, uh~ sedikit terkejut karena 'itu' Naruto-kun,," Juri berhenti, terlalu malu untuk memberitahu Naruto.

"Ya, sangat menakjubkan,," Kata Naruto tersenyum. ",,Rasanya aku ingin mengulangi kegiatan kita yang semalam." Sambungnya seraya kedua tangannya turun menangkap pipi pantat Juri dan menggoyangnya untuk menambahkan intensitas gerakan Penanya yang tenggelam jauh didalam Vagu Juri.

"Umuuuuu,,," Mata Juri berkaca-kaca, terus merengek seraya mencoba memutar-mutar pantat telanjangnya diatas pinggul Naruto. ",,,A- aku juga mencintai ini ~aaaaahhhh!"

Naruto membalik tubuh sehingga Juri sekarang terlentang dibawahnya. Kedua pahanya menekuk dan disambut kedua kaki Juri yang memeluk pinggang Naruto untuk membuatnya semakin masuk menempel dengan pangkal pahanya.

"Naruto-kun,,"

"Vagumu basah, panas dan semakin menyempit disekitar Penaku Juri-chan!"

"Jangan,, uuuh~ mengatakan hal-hal memalukan seprti- aaaaaaaah~!"

Naruto tidak menunggunya menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia terlebih dahulu menarik 4 inci Penanya keluar dan langsung membantingnya kembali membentur rahim Juri.

Juri terengah, tubuhnya tersentak gemetar dengan kedua tangannya langsung memeluk leher Naruto erat.

Naruto menikmati respon kejujuran itu. Dia tahu Juri masih dalam tahap pemula, mengingat kembali malam sebelumnya dia baru saja merampas kesuciannya, kegiatan bercinta seperti ini masih menjadi hal asing untuknya.

"Ah~ ah~ ah~"

Naruto semakin bergairah, cita rasa desahan terus mengalun dari mulut wanitanya menjadi nyanyian surgawi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nah~ Naruto-kun,, akuh,, itu,,"

Menyadari wanitanya sudah perlahan sampai dipuncak, Naruto semakin cepat melakukan kegiatan In-Outnya. Namun hanya berselang lama, dalam waktu seketika dan tiba-tiba Naruto langsung menghentikan gerakannya dan menarik keluar Penanya dari Vagu berlendir Juri.

"Naruto-kun!" Wanitanya merengek geram karena pelepasan yang sudah ada didepan matanya langsung berhenti.

Naruto terkekeh atas hiburan itu. "Tidak akan menarik jika aku membiarkanmu Orgasme begitu saja!" Seringaiannya tumbuh, Naruto berguling kesamping dan terduduk menyenderkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang.

"Nah, sekrang aku telah berhasil menanamkan Afrodishiak terbaik yang aku miliki, untuk itu,,," Kata Naruto menyeringai. Menurut pengalamannya, wanita yang kebelet Orgasme akan lebih berani untuk melanggar batas ketidak nyamanannya. ",,,Aku ingin kau memberiku Orgasme dengan teknik Fellatio yang masih amatirmu itu! Jika kau berhasil, aku akan memberimu Orgasme sebanyak yang kau inginkan!" Tantangan telah diberikan. 'Setelah ini, apakah dia masih akan berpikir bahwa Fellatio adalah kegiatan yang menjijikan?' Batinnya memberikan tatapan dan senyum merendahkan untuk Juri.

-Kegiatan seksual bukan sarana untuk memuaskan pasanganmu, namun kegiatan seksual adalah sarana untuk saling memuaskan satu sama lain- Itulah apa yang tertanam dalam pikiran Naruto. -Jika salah-satu pasangan merasa kurang puas, maka dia berhak untuk mendorong pasangannya agar bisa memuaskannya- Pemikiran egois memang, tapi harus bagaimana lagi?

Juri gemetar ditempatnya, kedua matanya yang membiaskan sinar kehawatiran menatap bergantian antara Naruto dan Pena tegak diantara selangkangannya yang terbuka. Seolah dihipnoti oleh kedua mata biru yang berkata seolah merendahkannya, Juri mulai perlahan merayap maju. Menyelinap diantara kedua kaki berotot yang terbuka lebar itu, dan setelah nyaman dengan posisinya Juri langsung menggerakan kedua tangannya mencengkram lembut Pena keras Naruto, menggerakannya naik turun hanya untuk seketika tersentak ketika Naruto berseru keras sedikit memakinya.

"Sialan! Aku menginginkanmu melakukan Fellatio!"

Kedua mata Juri mulai tergenang, dia sekilas menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menurunkan kepalanya berhadapan langsung dengan Penanya. Mengeluarkan lidahnya, Juri sedikit menjilat lubang Uretra dipuncak Penanya.

"Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, kau tinggal membayangkan Penaku sebagai eskrim atau apapun yang kau sukai!" Naruto berkata sambil mengelus sayang puncak kepala Juri.

Juri menutup kedua matanya sebelum membukanya kembali hanya untuk menemukan sebuah eskrim vanila kesukaannya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram batang Pena Naruto, dan lidahnya seketika mulai bergerak menjilat seakan tengah menikmati (Eskrim vanila) kepala Pena Naruto.

"Ya,," Naruto sedikit mengerang. Kedua matanya memandang perhatian pemandangan indah didepannya. ",,Itu akan sangat nikmat jika kau memasukannya kedalam mulutmu!"

Juri terhipnotis oleh monolog Naruto, mulutnya mulai terbuka dan melahap Pena keras dihadapannya.

"Uuuuuuuuuh~" Naruto melenguh menikmati lubang hangat mulut mungilnya. "Singkirkan gigimu! Tentunya kau tidak ingin menghancurkan apa yang kau suka kan?" Juri menyembunyikan giginya, dia berusaha semampunya agar giginya itu tidak melukai Pena Naruto. "Bagus sayang, kau adalah wanita yang luarbiasa!" Puji Naruto yang membuat erangan senang tak sengaja keluar dari mulut Juri. "Selanjutnya aku ingin kau menggerakan kepalamu naik turun, usahakan kau menggerakan lidahmu untuk bergoyang disekitar Penaku!"

Juri melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan. Kepalanya mulai naik turun, lidahnya melilit-lilit batang Pena Naruto untuk menjilatinya semakin basah.

"Lebih cepat!"

Juri bergerak semakin cepat.

"Lebih cepat lagi!"

Juri menaikan ritme naik-turunnya, mengabaikan Air liur yang keluar dari sela-sela kedua mulutnya.

CTIK!

Naruto menjentikan jarinya, menyadari usahanya sudah berhasil Naruto langsung menonaktifkan Genjutsu D-Rank yang dia pasang untuk menjerat Juri.

Ini adalah Genjutsu skala kecil yang digunakan untuk menjerat para sipil yang sangat awam dalam penggunaan chakra. Teknik ini disebut 'Sex perbudakan' yang senseinya telah ajarkan padanya, dan menurut yang senseinya katakan bahwa teknik-teknik Sex yang dia dapatkan ini berasal dari desa Yugakure yang terkenal dengan pemandian Air panasnya.

Juri mulai melambat, kedua matanya menatap ngeri sebuah Pena yang dari dekat terlihat sangat-sangatlah besar. Dia ingin berhenti, namun dia terlanjur bergairah dan sangat menikmati sesi ini sehingga dia tanpa sadar mengerang dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya memberi Fellatio untuk Naruto.

Naruto mendongkak menatap langit-langit, mulutnya terus mengerang, melenguh ataupun mendesah menikmati pelayanan yang wanitanya berikan untuk Penanya. Dia harus mengakui, meskipun dia amatir, Juri bisa dikatakan baik untuk melakukan Fellatio ini.

Juri sedikit melirik untuk melihat Naruto, mendengar beberapa suara kenikmatan itu membuat harga dirinya melambung tinggi. Pikirannya terus menjeritkan perkataan aku berhasil membuatnya kenikmatan. Didorong oleh sugesti dan gairahnya yang menggebu-gebu, Juri semakin cepat menggerakan kepalanya naik-turun diatas Pena Naruto.

"Juri,, Mulutmu,, ooooohhh~" Naruto mulai merasakan lututnya gemetar. Dia menunduk melihat Juri yang terlihat semangat melahap Penanya. ",,Ya~ Ya~" Kedua tangan Naruto menangkap kepala Juri, dia membantunya bergerak semakin cepat dan sesekali menekannya sehingga kepala Penanya tenggelam kedalam tenggorokannya membuat Juris sedikit tersedak.

"Aku akan meledak,," Juri mulai merasa kuawalahan, dia berusaha melepaskan diri namun tak bisa karena kedua tangan Naruto mencengkramnya dengan erat. Bergerak semakin cepat, dan seketika menekan kepala Juri membuat bibir Juri menempel didasar Penanya. ",,CUMMM! CUUUMMMIIINNGG! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!" Naruto Orgasme ditenggorokan Juri, memaksa menelannya dan melepaskan kepalanya sehingga Juri langsung menarik kepalanya hanya untuk terbatuk-batuk dengan sperma yang tidak sempat dia telan berceceran didagunya.

Melihat Juri yang menghawatirkan, Naruto lekas beringsut mendekatinya, memeluknya dan mengatakan kata-kata memuja untuk membuat sarana memanipulasi kebahagiaannya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu egois!" Katanya mengelus rambutnya. "Aku berencana menetap, untuk itu setidaknya aku ingin membuatmu terbiasa dengan semua ini!"

Juri menenggelamkan kepalanya didada telanjang Naruto, dia mengangguk sambil menahan suara tersedunya agar Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa dia tengah menangis.

"Hey, jangan menangis! Maafkan aku!" Naruto mengangkat dagu Juri, menghapus Airmatanya dan memberikan tatapan penyesalan yang dia punya.

Juri berusaha menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya yang dibalas langsung oleh Naruto.

"Tadi sangat menakjubkan, dan aku harus membalas budi kepadamu!" Naruto menidurkan Juri, setelah itu dia pindah dan membuka kedua paha Juri untuk memberikannya ruang untuk menatap Vagunya.

"Naruto-kun,,," Juri malu-malu menatap Naruto. Dia hendak menutup kakinya namun Naruto tak membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Kau cantik!" Naruto mengelus paha bagian dalam Juri sebelum dia naik dan berhenti tepat diatas Vagunya. "Ingat, aku ingin membalas budi!" Telunjuknya mengusap mengusap bibir bawahnya sebelum menyelinap masuk membbuat Juri tersentak membuat pantatnya sedikit bergerak.

"Aaaaaaaaaa,,," Naruto hanya tersenyum, setelah itu dia menunduk dan langsung melahap puting merah-mudanya.

Juri hanya mampu menahan nafasnya sebelum dia terengah-engah merasakan dua sensasi nikmat yang dia rasakan dari Vagu dan payudaranya.

Jarinya bergerak semakin cepat, begitu juga mulut basahnya yang semakin menemukan kreasi seni dalam menyapu dan menyedot puting susunya. Tubuh yang baru kehilangan keperawanannya masih sangat sensitif, dia merasakan pikirannya mulai sekarat dan tak mampu berpikir jernih tersesat dalam surga ektasi yang diberikan oleh prianya ini.

"Naruto-kun,,," Juri meratapi kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang melahap tubuhnya.

Tangan Naruto beralih kegundukan kacang klitorisnya, menjepit menggunakan jempol dan telunjuknya membuat Juri tersentak melengkungkan punggungnya. Menikmati responnya, Naruto menggigit bagian atas payudaranya untuk memberikan hickey yang menandakan bahwa Juri adalah wanitanya.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!" Juri melengking ketika Naruto menggerakan tangan satunya yang nganggur untuk memberikan tiga serangan dalam satu waktu. Mulutnya memanjakan payudaranya, tangan kanan memanjakan Vagunya dan tangan kirinya bertugas memberikan stimulasi untuk kesenangan klitorisnya.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Aaaaaahhhh~~~ Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bis -Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhnnnn~" Jari-jarinya yang keluar masuk didalam Vagunya semakin cepat, begitupula dengan klitorisnya yang diserang kesenangan membuat Juri seketika terduduk melengkungkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat leher Naruto, membawa kepalanya semakin tenggelam menekan payudara yang tengah dilahap oleh mulutnya.

Tangan kanannya telah disembur oleh cairan cinta Juri, menandakan Juri telah sampai diatas puncaknya. Namun meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap melakukan pekerjaannya sampai Juri kembali Orgasme (2x) sontak melepaskan kedua tangannya dan membuat tubuhnya terjerembab kembali menghantam ranjang.

Naruto melepaskan pekerjaannya, dia beringsut menyelinap masuk diantara kedua kaki Juri dan langsung membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Penanya yang keras mengeluarkan banyak precum itu langsung dia banting kedalam Vagu Juri.

"Ah~"

Respon singkat Juri. Kedua matanya blank seolah dia sedang kehilangan kesadarannya karena kesenangan bertubi-tubi yang dia terima sebelumnya.

Naruto terlalu bergairah untuk memperhatikan itu, dia langsung menyerang dengan memompa pinggulnya naik turun seolah dia sedang memperkosa wanita yang tenggelam kedalam keputusasaannya.

Tiga menit tanpa respon, Juri kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya dan langsung mengerang dan mendesah gila-gilaan karena kenikmatan yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Mulutnya mengap-mengap, lidahnya terjulur dengan Air liur terus mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Ahegao!

"Ya, Juri-chan. Jangan ragu mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini!" Naruto terkekeh melihat tampang Ahegao Juri, menurutnya sangat menarik menonton seorang wanita yang kacau dengan Penanya itu.

"Terus! Bercinta denganku sepuasnya, Naruto-kun! Lebih keras! Lebih dalam!" Juri berteriak disela tubuhnya yang terhentak-hentak, menggoyangkan pinggulnya menerima kenikmatan itu.

Naruto menyeringai dan langsung membenamkan Penanya lebih dalam ke kedalaman Vagu Juri. Penanya yang masih tersisa 2 inci itu dia paksa masuk, menekan pintu rahimnya untuk menyelinap masuk kedalamnya.

"Agggggggggggggggggggggggggg~"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh~"

Tubuh Juri semakin bergetar, dia merasakan sesuatu memasuki kedalaman rahimnya. Melirik kearah Naruto, dia menemukan seingaian menyeramkan menghias wajah tampannya.

"11 inci?" Naruto terkekeh. "Vagumu melahap keseluruhan Penaku, dan akhirnya aku bisa bercinta sepuas hatiku! Hahahaha~" Naruto tertawa seperti psycopath, dia bergerak kembali menginvasi Vagu+rahim Juri.

"Ah~ uh~ aggg~ uh~ ah~"

Naruto bergerak semakin brutal, dia melupakan Juri yang hanya sebagai sipil biasa. Terlalu lama tidak menghabiskan malam dengan seorang wanita membuatnya saat ini tidak memperhatikan kontrol berciintanya, gairahnya terlalu menggebu seakan tengah meledak menghancurkan batasan toleransinya.

Juri hanya mampu terbaring tak berdaya, isak tangis mengiringi sentakan-sentakan yang membuat pikirannya blank seakan melupakan arti kenikmatan dari sensasi percintaan ini. Hanya berselang beberapa menit saja, Juri kembali kehilangan kesadarannya karena tubuhnya tak sanggup bersaing menerimanya lagi.

Naruto yang berkonsentrasi mendapatkan kenikmatannya sendiri tentu saja tidak mengetahui itu. Dia terus melakukan pekerjaan egoisnya sampai dia mencapai puncaknya membanjiri langsung rahim Juri.

"Sangat menakjubkan, terimakasih jur-" Naruto berhenti, dia melihat Juri yang terbaring tanpa respon yang berarti. Kedua matanya tertutup dengan jejak airmata membekas di kedua pipinya. "JURI?!" Naruto panik, dia melepaskan kungkungan tubuhnya untuk beringsut maju memeriksa Juri.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega ketika dia masih merasakan tanda kehidupan Juri.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Sialan!" Naruto merutuki kebodohannya. Dia menatap Juri sambil menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah, dia sangat hawatir dengan keadaan wanitanya ini.

Kenangan dua tahun lalu kembali melintas dikepalanya. Ketika itu, senseinya memberikan satu PSK untuk melepas keperawanannya (Hadiah ulangtahun ke 15). Namun dinyana, pengalaman pertama membuatnya kehilangan kendali dan berhasil membunuh PSK itu dengan gairahnya yang menggebu-gebu.

Dia syok, begitu juga senseinya. Bagaikan orang yang tak betanggung jawab, dia dan senseinya menguburkan jenazah itu diam-diam dan memberikan uang konpensasi yang sangat besar untuk keluarga PSK yang ditinggalkan. Memberi memo tanpa nama yang berisi pengakuan bahwa dia telah membunuh PSK itu dengan gairahnya, mencantumkan tempat jenazah PSK itu dikuburkan dan pada hari itu juga mereka berdua langsung pergi meninggalkan desa untuk menghindari penelusuran.

Kejadian yang sama kembali terulang, dan Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Line Break-o

Setelah merawat dan mengantar pulang wanitanya kerumah, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah Neneknya.

Melewati ruang tamu, dia langsung menaiki tangga untuk kekamarnya.

Kimiko berkerut bingung, dia melihat Naruto yang berjalan lesu melewatinya.

"Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu!?" Biasanya Naruto akan selalu menyapanya, namun melihatnya yang seperti ini membuat Kimiko sedikit hawatir dibuatnya.

Memutuskan untuk bertanya, Kimiko beranjak bangun dan pergi kekamar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? Bolehkah aku masuk?" Tidak menanggapi jawaban membuat Kimiko berinisiatip membuka pintu. Tampilan yang dia temui pertama kali adalah Naruto yang sedang terduduk diatas kasur menyembunyikan wajanya diantara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

Kimiko semakin hawatir, dia berjalan semakin masuk dan duduk disamping Naruto yang sama sekali belum merespon keberadaannya.

"Hey, ada apa?" Kimiko bertanya lembut, dia membawa wajah Naruto untuk memaksa kedua mata biru itu menatapnya.

Kedua mata Naruto bergetar, kemudian Naruto langsung memeluk erat tubuh Neneknya mencari ketenangan.

"A- aku hampir membunuhnya! Aku bodoh! Monster terkutuk!"

"A- apa?"

TO BE CONTINUED

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hubungan Naruto-Juri tidak akan berlanjut. Chapter ini hanya aku siapkan untuk memperkenalkan sisi gelap Naruto yang tersembunyi. Dari kecil dia selalu disiksa oleh hampir seluruh penduduk desa, sangat masuk akal jika Naruto akhirnya memiliki sisi PSYCO atau SADIS yang tersembunyi. Dasar pribadinya yang baik hati, sisi sadisnya itu hanya akan muncul ketika dia tersulut gairah (Naruto menyalurkannya untuk seks). Untuk alasan itu juga Naruto tidak akan sembarangan memilih wanita, Naruto membutuhkan pasangan yang memiliki sisi MASOKIS.

Jika kalian punya rekomendasi karakter perempuan di series NARUTO yang cocok dengannya, aku sangat membutuhkannya!

Aku sudah punya satu: Hana Inuzuka, instingnya sebagai seorang ANJING, untuk itu dia membutuhkan SUPER ALPHA seperti Naruto.

Juri bukan bagian dari proyek cerita ini? Tentu saja! Naruto kan elite UCHIHA, warga sipil biasa tidak pantas bersanding dengannya! Hohohohoho ,,, Tapi untuk kalian yang penasaran dengan visual Juri, tengok visualnya Seraphim dari series Kore wa Zombie desuka (?)

Terimakasih atas rev, fav dan follnya!

Dadah dichapter depan! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" Kimiko terus memeluk erat tubuh bergetar Naruto, wajahnya sendu seakan merasakan langsung kegundahan yang tengah dialami Cucunya ini.

Setelah Naruto menceritakan tentang pagi nerakanya dengan Juri Kimiko sempat syok dan merasa sedih, dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Cucunya ini memiliki sisi yang memprihatinkan.

"Tapi aku,,, aku,,,"

"Sssttt,,," Kimiko memotong. ",,,Dia akan memaafkanmu, aku tahu karena Juri adalah gadis yang sangat baik!"

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto menderu, dia mendongkak menatap langsung mata Kimiko dengan Sharingannya yang aktif. "Kau tahu aku hampir membunuhnya, dan kejadian ini mengingatkan kembali bahwa aku adalah seorang monster yang sangat menjijikan!"

Kimiko tersentak dengan perubahan mata Cucunya itu. Tubuhnya sedikit gentar, namun dia mencoba bertahan untuk meraih kepala dan menghadapkannya langsung dengan wajahnya.

"Jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu sendiri!" Kata Juri menyipitkan matanya menatap mata Sharingan Naruto. "Kau harus tahu, tidak semua Manusia itu sempurna. Yang harus kau ingat baik-baik adalah,,," Kimiko mengelus sayang pipi Naruto. ",,,Apapun dirimu kau adalah Cucuku yang sangat berharga!" Tatapan Kimiko melembut, dia langsung membawa kembali Naruto kedalam pelukannya. "Dimataku, kau selalu sempurna Naruto-kun!"

"Baa-chan, aku menyayangimu!" Naruto membalas pelukan Kimiko, dia bernafas tenang merasa bahagia memiliki seseorang untuk dijadikannya sebagai tempat bersandar dari semua masalahnya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu!" Kimiko menanggapi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto. "Hari yang melelahkan bukan? Sebaiknya kau segera istirahat, Naruto-kun!" Kimiko dengan lembut membantu Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya, menyelimutinya dengan selimut dan mengecup keningnya sebelum dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Setelah menutup pintu, Kimiko menyenderkan punggungnya dipintu Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar menutup mulut dengan tangannya, dia tidak ingin membiarkan Naruto mendengar isak tangisnya.

Line Break-o

Keesokan harinya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan rutinnya memotong kayu, Naruto berjalan keluar rumah dengan maksud untuk mengunjungi rumah keluarga Takishima.

Dengan perasaan ragu Naruto mengetuk pintu dan langsung menemukan Ayahnya yang langsung meluapkan kemarahannya karena alasan Naruto yang telah melukai putri satu-satunya. Setelah selesai dengan kemarahannya itu, Ayah dari Juri langsung kembali kedalam rumah dengan membanting pintu meninggalkan Naruto yang babak belur terbaring didepan pintu rumahnya.

Naruto tertawa miris, kencan pertamanya rusak dan dialah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Beberapa menit merenungkan kebodohannya, Naruto beranjak pergi dengan kepala yang tertunduk lesu.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto kembali berniat mengunjungi Juri, kali ini dia datang ke kedai Ramen tempat dimana Juri selalu berada.

Naruto memang berhasil melihatnya ada disana. Namun hal yang mengejutkan Naruto adalah dimana Juri yang langsung pergi seolah tidak ingin menemuinya.

Melihat respon dari wanita itu hanya membuat Naruto tersenyum kecut.

Juri mengabaikannya, ketakutan yang Naruto sebabkan sudah tertanam jauh kedalam pikirannya seakan ketakutan itu mensugestinya untuk menghindari orang berbahaya seperti Naruto.

Diabaikan oleh wanitanya tanpa diberi kesempatan meminta maaf membuatnya frustasi, dia kembali pulang dengan hati hampa.

Keesokan harinya dia melakukan hal yang sama, mencoba meminta maaf kepada Juri. Namun hal yang sama kembali terulang membuat frustasi Naruto semakin meningkat, dia kali ini datang kehutan pinggir desa untuk meluapkan rasa frustasinya itu dengan berlatih keras tanpa memperhatikan batasan tubuhnya.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Keinginan Naruto meminta maaf menjadi kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari, dan dorongan berlatih keras semakin meningkat dengan beban frustasi yang lagi-lagi bertambah dipikirannya.

Setiap hari Naruto pulang kerumah dengan wajah babak belur, chakra kehabisan dan juga dengan kedua mata birunya yang semakin hari tambah meredup kehilangan cahayanya.

Beberapa bulan diabaikan oleh Juri membuat hati Naruto membeku. Ketika dia sudah siap membuka hatinya, dia malah berakhir hancur. Naruto tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang acuh dan dingin.

-Aku ditakdirkan untuk selalu sendiri, aku tidak akan pernah lagi tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan mereka!- Kata-kata itu terus tumbuh didalam pikirannya.

"CUKUP!"

Ketika Naruto pulang kerumah dalam keadaan yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya membuat Kimiko berlari menghampirinya dan langsung menampar Naruto dengan wajahnya yang bersimbah airmata.

"Jangan seperti ini!" Kimiko merasa sedih melihat Cucunya yang hancur seperti ini, dan hatinya terlalu sakit melihat Cucunya yang setiap hari selalu mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri. "Jika kau ingin menangis, maka menangislah!" Dengan tubuh yang bergetar Naruto langsung memeluk Kimiko erat, dia menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Lupakan dia! Dia tidak pantas untukmu!" Kimiko juga menangis. Dia merapalkan beberapa mantra agar Naruto melupakan Juri, Kimiko berakhir sangat membenci wanita itu yang telah menghancurkan hati Cucunya ini.

Dia ingin melihat Cucunya kembali, menjadi seorang pria yang ceria dan baik hati.

Line Break-o

Tiga tahun dan empat bulan setelah masa kelam itu Naruto sudah berhasil sedikit melupakan pesakitan hatinya, sedikit demi sifat sebelumnya perlahan kembali ke dirinya semula, setidaknya dia akan bertingkah jujur hanya dihadapan Kimiko saja.

Hatinya sudah tertutup untuk mereka. Dia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama, terlalu ramah kepada mereka (Wanita) sehingga dia akan terbawa arus asmara yang kembali akan menenggelamkan hatinya.

Tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting dia sudah kembali menjalani hari seperti sebelum dia berhubungan dengan Juri.

Namun, hal ini tidak berlangsung lama. Hatinya kini mendung kembali, dia merasa dihianati oleh Neneknya sendiri.

Sepulang dari berkebun, Naruto panik menemukan Neneknya terbaring pingsan tepat disamping jendela tempat biasanya dia berada. Dengan hati-hati, dia mengangkat dan membawa Neneknya kekamar untuk memeriksanya.

Naruto syok dengan apa yang dia temukan dari tubuh Neneknya itu. Terjadi peredangan di otak bagian kanannya, memungkinkan si Nenek selalu merasakan sakit kepala dan tak jarang akan mengalami kehilangan kesadaran karena tak sanggup bertahan dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Naruto duduk disamping ranjang, kedua mata birunya memandang sendu Neneknya yang terbaring tak berdaya dihadapannya.

"Itu,,," Kata-kata diiringi isak tangis membuat Kimiko tersedak ludahnya sendiri. ",,,Aku pikir ini hanya sakit kepala biasa, tapi aku,,, aku,,,"

"Omong kosong! Tentu saja aku akan hawatir, kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku!" Naruto menderu membuat Kimiko tersedu tak terkendali.

Melihat Kimiko yang menangis membuat Naruto melembutkan tatapannya, dia membelai punggung tangan Kimiko bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

"Sejak kapan Nenek merasa selalu sakit kepala?" Tanyanya serak.

"Dari dua tahun yang lalu."

"Sialan!" Naruto mencicit, menggigit bibir bawahnya kedua mata birunya itu menatap sendu Neneknya. Terdiam beberapa detik, dan tanpa tedeng alih Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kimiko menangis sendiri dikamarnya.

Sampai diluar kamar, Naruto merosotkan tubuhnya dengan punggung menyender dipapan pintu yang tertutup. Kedua matnya mulai tergenang, dia menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri.

-Neneknya akan mati!- Naruto tanpa sadar menggelangkan kepalanya menyanggah pemikiran itu.

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mencegah itu? Dia membutuhkan seorang dokter, seorang dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit.

Naruto sendiri memiliki kualitas sebagai dokter yang bisa dikatakan baik, namun dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan masalah seperti ini. Dia hanya dokter yang berfungsi didalam medan pertempuran, bukan dokter yang secara harpiah bisa menyembuhkan beberapa penyakit yang merepotkan seperti ini.

Lalu siapa yang sebenarnya memiliki kualitas sebagai dokter? Jika ada Sakura, dia sudah pasti akan memintanya untuk menyembuhkan Nen-

Tunggu dulu! Apa tadi dia menyebutkan nama Sakura? Berarti,,,

Naruto seketika bangkit berdiri. Dia membuat satu Chi Bunshin untuk memerintahkan dia kembali ke kamar Neneknya. Sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, dia langsung berlari kekamarnya untuk secepatnya berkemas.

Dia akan pergi untuk sementara waktu, keluar dari Tanigakure untuk melakukan perjalanan menemukan guru dari Haruno Sakura, Senju Tsunade.

Line Break-o

Satu minggu setelah Naruto meninggalkan Tanigakure. Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di Cha no Kuni, dia sedang mencoba peruntungannya memancing Ikan untuk konsumsi makan malamnya nanti.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja mendapatkan Ikan dengan cepat menggunakan keterampilan Ninjanya, namun Naruto tidak memilih itu karena kegiatan yang sekarang dia lakukan ini hanya sekedar untuk menyalurkan kebosanannya.

Dia belum mendapat informasi apapun tentang keberadaan Senju Tsunade dari salah-satu Bunshinnya. Ya, Naruto telah menyebar 2500 Kage Bunshin untuk melakukan perjalanan kesemua negara ataupun desa yang ada didunia untuk menjadi informan yang memungkinkannya mengetahui letak keberadaan Senju Tsunade. Sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, dia menetap didesa Cha no Kuni dan sekaligus menjadikan negara ini sebagai basis operasi karena keunggulan negara ini yang memiliki jarak terdekat dari keempat negara besar didunia.

Dari sini Naruto hanya membutuhkan waktu perjalan 4-5 hari untuk mencapai keempat negara tersebut. Sedangkan untuk perjalanan menuju Mizu no Kuni sangatlah sulit, dia harus melintasi laut yang memungkinkannya lebih dari seminggu untuk sampai disana. Naruto tidak memperhitungkan Mizu no Kuni dalam operasi ini, mengingat desa Shinobi disana sedang mengalami perang saudara menyebabkan keberadaan Senju Tsunade disana sangatlah kecil.

Menutup matanya, Naruto mulai pokus merasakan Angin yang berhembus disekelilingnya.

Naruto menggali kembali kenangannya dulu tentang Cha no Kuni, dan disinilah dulu dia bersama timnya mengawal Idate Morino untuk mengikuti lomba lari yang bertujuan untuk menyelesaikan persaingan antara keluarga Wasabi dan Waragashi.

'Apakah dimasa ini Idate masih di Konoha?' Pikirnya menebak-nebak. 'Tentu saja, dia pasti masih sibuk dengan misi D-Ranknya!' Perhitungannya menyebutkan bahwa dimasa ini Idate belum melarikan diri dari Konoha, memungkinkan juga Ibiki belum memiliki wajah jelek akibat interogasi Aoi Rokusho.

'Berbicara tentang Konoha,,,' Naruto mengendus-endus hidungnya. ',,,Hidungku menangkap dua Anjing dari sana!' Naruto berdiri, meninggalkan pancingannya untuk menuju hutan sebelah utara dari tempatnya. 'Untuk apa dua Inuzuka ada ditempat ini?'

Naruto berjongkok diatas sebuah dahan pohon, kedua mata birunya menatap perhatian kearah pertempuran dihadapannya.

'Pertarungan antara dua Inuzuka?' Gumamnya, sedikit memutar kepalanya Naruto mempokuskan pandangannya menatap seorang petarung perempuan dengan simbol Konoha didahinya.

DEG!

Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat, gairahnya terasa tertarik kuat oleh penampilan liar wanita itu.

'Ada apa ini?' Naruto bernafas dengan terengah. Mata birunya berganti dengan mata merah vertikal, pipinya mengeluarkan garis-garis kumis Rubah yang teball dengan dua gigi taringnya yang semakin memanjang menyebabkan bibir bawah Naruto berdarah ketika tak senjaga menggigitnya.

Selang beberapa detik, pikirannya seketika kosong dan insting berhasil mengambil kendali tubuhnya.

Naruto mulai menggeram, Chakranya meledak keluar menyebabkan kedua petarung itu tersentak panik dan memandang kearahnya dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

Naruto melompat dari dahan pohon dan mendarat memunggungi Kunoichi Konoha seolah sedang melindunginya. Dia merangkak menggeram kearah Shinobi asing yang membuatnya mundur dua langkah kebelakang, merasa sangat terancam dengan kehadiran Naruto.

Sebelumnya.

"Meskipun dia kawin dengan Pamanku, bukan berarti Jalang yang kau sebut Ibu itu pantas memimpin Clan!" Shinobi tanpa tanda pengenal desa itu mencaci kearah seorang Kunoichi Konoha yang terluka dihadapannya. "Lihatlah, Putrinyapun tidak berguna! Bagaimana bisa Jalang itu mengangkat kehormatan Inuzuka yang dulu dikenal sebagai Clan terbesar keempat di Konoha? Jalang itu hanya membuat Inuzuka semakin terpuruk, Inuzuka bahkan telah kalah bersaing dengan golongan baru Yamanaka, Nara dan Akimichi!"

"T- Takashi,,," Kunoichi itu mencicit, tangan kanannya berusaha menekan luka menganga yang disebabkan kuku tajam sesama Inuzuka. ",,,Aku tidak peduli kau berkata jelek tentang Ibuku, namun tugasku disini hanya untuk membawa anak Kuromaru kembali ke Konoh-"

Kunoichi itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya karena dadanya tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Dia merasakan sebuah ledakan Chakra yang sangat intens, ditambah suara geraman mengancam yang terdengar tepat diatas kepalanya.

Kunoichi itu mendongkak, seketika kedua matanya melebar melihat pria asing dengan penampilan paling liar bertengger diatas dahan pohon.

Bukan hanya Kunoichi itu, Shinobi yang tadi mencaci makinya tadi melakukan hal yang seperti yang dia rasakan.

Kurang dari satu detik, pria asing itu melompat dan mendarat memunggunginya. Merangkak dan kembali mengeluarkan geraman mengancam kearah Takashi.

Kedua mata Kunoichi itu membelakak melihat Chakra merah yang menari-nari disekeliling tubuh pria asing itu, memancarkan aura yang sagat kental dan mendominasi siapapun yang merasakannya.

"Si- siapa kau?" Dia menoleh melihat tubuh Takashi yang bergetar ketakutan membuatnya mundur dua langkah merasakan sebuah ancaman dari pria asing itu.

Tak ada jawaban, pria asing itu malah langsung melompat maju menyerang Takashi dengan cakarnya. Merobek tubuh Takashi beberapa kali, dan mengakhirinya dengan menggigit leher Takashi menyebabkan darah muncrat dari luka menganganya itu.

Setelah berhasil melukai Takashi, pria asing itu berdiri tegak didepan tubuh Takashi yang tidak berdaya, dan menebarkan tanah diatas tubuhnya.

Kunoichi itu mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang tengah dilakukan pria asing tersebut. Dalam pengetahuannya tentang kehidupan alam liar, pria itu tengah mendeklarasikan kemenangannya.

Selesai dengan itu pria itu berbalik dan langsung menatap kedua matanya menyebabkan Kunoichi itu tanpa sadar mencicit kearahnya.

Sampai dihadapannya, pria itu lekas membawanya bridal style membuat Kunoichi itu kembali mencicit dengan kedua lengan rampingnya langsung melingkari leher pria itu.

Mengendus aroma tubuhnya sebelum pria itu mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, membawa si Kunoichi entah kemana.

Lima Anjing yang berada dilokasi itu itu juga ikut pergi menyusul pasangan itu, meninggalkan Takashi yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah masih keluar dari beberapa lukanya.

TO BE CONTINUED!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kimiko sakit apa? Masa kalian tidak tahu tentang masalah peredangan otak sih?

Naruto-Juri putus? Aku memerlukan ini untuk pengembangan karakter Naruto. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan membuat Naruto membuang Juri begitu saja, dilihat dichapter ini Naruto berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dg Juri. Namun apa mau dikata? Kehidupan mereka berdua sangat berbeda, aku tidak mungkin memaksakan Juri untuk mencocokan diri dengan kehidupan Naruto. Intinya, aku akan membuat perpisahan yang baik untuk kedua karakter ini.

Pertemuan Naruto-Hana sudah dimulai? Ya, tapi aku tidak akan memasukan unsur cinta pada pandangan pertama ya! Dichapter ini bisa dilihat, keduanya bertingkah mengikuti insting serta naluri mereka sebagai binatang, Naruto Alpha, dan Hana Omega. Perkembangan cinta-cintaannya nanti menyusul!

Berbicara tentang pembahasan diatas, apa Naruto masih punya chakra Kyuubi? Logikanya pasti tidak kan? Tapi,,,

Aduh, aku tidak terlalu paham dengan diksi. Aku hanya menulis sesuai yang terlintas dikepalaku saja, untuk typo dan sejenisnya mohon dimaklumi karena saya bukan sastrawan! Oke, terimakasih!

Bisa saja Naruto punya sisi pedo, Hinata sangat pantas tuh jadi submisivenya. Hahahahaha

Aku tidak memiliki niat untuk meng-edo tensei Mikoto, jadi jaku mohon jangan terlalu berharap menginginkan karakter yang 8 tahun sebelum pds bisa ada diceritaku!

Untuk adventure belum berjalan, aku memerlukan beberapa waktu lagi untuk mengembangkan karakter Naruto sesuai dengan keinginanku dalam cerita ini.

Terimakasih atas rekom, saran, dan, kritiknya!

Satu lagi, aku mohon jangan minta tambah word! 


	5. Chapter 5

Konohagakure no Sato

Inuzuka Hana dengan lima Anjingnya telah kembali ke Konoha, tangan kanannya berkacak pinggang menatap gerbang besar Konoha dihadapannya.

Keberhasilan misinya itu tidak lepas dari beberapa kejadian tak terduga yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia alami. Ditengah perjalanannya melacak Takashi, siklus Kawinnya tiba-tiba muncul dan dia terpaksa harus meminum pil rahasia Inuzuka untuk menurunkan gairah seksualnya karena dia tidak ingin sampai memperkosa setiap laki-laki pejalan kaki yang ditemuinya dijalanan.

Karena kelemahan pil rahasianya itu adalah menguras chakranya sedikit demi sedikit membuatnya tidak bisa bertarung maksimal melawan Takashi, dan dia berakhir kalah. Namun, ditengah kekalahannya itu juga dia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang memancarkan aura dominasi yang sangat kuat dan menyebabkan pil rahasianya itu tidak berguna seolah dominasi yang dikeluarkan pemuda asing itu membuat tubuhnya terbakar.

Pemuda itu tanpa membuang waktu menyerang Takashi, membawanya pergi menuju sarangnya dan berakhir melakukan sesi perkawinan tanpa rencana sebelumnya.

Empat hari berturut-turut dia habiskan bergumul dengan pemuda asing itu, sampai dihari kelima masa kawinnya sudah selesai tiba-tiba pemuda asing itu berlutut meminta maaf karena dia pikir telah memaksanya melalui hubungan ini.

Hana hanya menggeleng dan terkekeh melihat tingkah konyol pemuda itu. Membawa pemuda itu kembali berdiri, kemudian dengan sedikit berjinjit Hana mencium pipinya sambil mengatakan terimakasih telah membantu menyelesaikan misi dan melewati masa kawinnya.

Pemuda itu berkerut bingung, namun seketika dia tersentak panik melihat keadaannya yang bisa dikatakan sangat awut-awutan.

Pemuda itu membawanya menuju kursi kayu membuat Hana terdiam menatap bingung pemuda itu. Dia melihat pemuda itu memanggil satu perkamen dari segel Fuin di telapak tangannya, mengeluarkan P3K yang membuatnya mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan untuknya.

Pemuda itu mengobati luka yang dihasilkan dari kegiatan percintaan liar mereka, dan itu membuat Hana terkesan karena sangat jarang (Laki-laki) Inuzuka yang akan memperlakukan pasangannya seperti yang tengah dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

Setelah menghabiskan hari normal bersama, Hana memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke Konoha. Pemuda asing yang telah diketahui bernama Naruto itu menawarkan untuk mengantarnya sampai perbatasan Hi no Kuni yang membuat Hana menerimanya dengan senang hati.

'Aku telah menikah?' Hana menyentuh leher kirinya, mengelus tanda gigitan permanen yang baru dia sadari sehari yang lalu.

Hana tahu makna dibalik tanda itu, dia telah ditandai dan diklaim oleh Naruto sebagai Matenya.

'Aku yakin Naruto bukan seorang Inuzuka!' Batinnya menjerit panik menyadari hal penting tersebut.

Apakah normal untuk seorang Inuzuka diklaim oleh oranglain yang bukan golongan mereka? Tentu saja itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap wajar, dan dia harus secepatnya menanyakan hal ini kepada Ibunya.

'Tapi jika dia bukan Inuzuka, terus apa yang menyebabkannya memiliki penampilan yang sangat liar? Terus kenapa dia memiliki masa kawin layaknya seorang Inuzuka? Dan juga,,,' Hana mengingat kembali kejadian diperbatasan ketika mereka berdua hendak berpisah. Kelima Anjing Inuzuka bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Naruto, mereka mengekorinya membuat Naruto terkejut menatapnya mencari jawaban.

Anjingnya terus menyalak ketika Hana mencoba menariknya kembali untuk membiarkan Naruto pergi. Sampai akhirnya Naruto berhasil membuat kelima Anjingnya patuh dengan berteriak memaki kelima Anjingnya, memerintahkan mereka untuk mengikuti Hana kembali ke Konoha.

',,,Dia sangat mendominasi Saudara-saudaraku (baca: Lima Anjing Inuzuka)!' Hana menyimpulkan.

Hana tersenyum kembali, dia sudah mendapatkan seorang Raja sebagai suaminya, dan ketika dia membawanya masuk ke klannya maka dia dipastikan akan memiliki strata sosial diatas para (Wanita) Inuzuka lainnya. Ibunya adalah penguasa para Inuzuka, dan Hana sangat tergoda melebihi prestasi Ibunya untuk memimpin golongan Inuzuka dimasa mendatang.

Sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri didepan gerbang, Hana kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya memasuki desa dan mendatangi pos penjaga untuk memberikan laporan yang menyatakannya telah kembali dari misi keluarga.

"Hana, bagaimana dengan misi keluargamu?" Salah-satu dari dua penjaga gerbang menyapanya sambil menyerahkan dokumen untuk Hana isi.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkannya." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk Anak Anjing yang sedang bergumul saling menjilat dengan Saudaranya. "Ah, bukankah misi itu sangat menyebalkan?" Penjaga gerbang itu menatap menyeringai kearah Hana. "Mungkinkah malam ini kita berdua bisa memberimu beberapa hiburan untuk meringankan str-"

"Maaf Izumo, untuk sekarang dan seterusnya kita tidak akan bisa lagi 'bermain' bersama!" Kata Hana membuat penjaga gerbang bernama Izumo itu berkerut bingung. "Aku sudah ditandai!" Hana menarik sedikit kerah seragam Chuninnya, menunjukan tanda gigitan taring merah gelap yang menghiasi lehernya.

Selesai dengan laporannya, Hana beranjak pergi meninggalkan Izumo yang terlihat masih membeku ditempatnya, dia tampak terguncang mencerna informasi yang dia dapatkan darinya.

"Kotetsu, lagi-lagi kita kehilangan satu Vagina!"

Hana yang sudah beberapa meter meninggalkan gerbang masih mampu mendengar jeritan tersebut. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Hana terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kediamannya.

Berjalan menyusuri desa Hana menyapa beberapa kenalannya yang tak sengaja saling bersinggungan. Namun ketika seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan sebuah topeng Kabuki datang melewatinya dia sontak berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatap punggung pemuda itu.

'Baunya terasa sangat familiar,,,' Hana mengendus-endus hidungnya. Mengangkat bahu, dia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sampai di Inuzuka Coumpound, Hana menyapa kedua penjaga gerbang dan langsung memasuki kawasan untuk kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit untuk Hana sampai dirumahnya. Begitu dia masuk pekarangan rumah, kelima Anjingnya itu langsung berlari menuju ke belakang rumah, mungkin mereka ingin segera berkumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Melihat semua saudaranya tampak senang karena telah kembali kerumah membuat Hana tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia masuk kedalam rumah, melewati ruang tamu dan sampai di ruang keluarga dimana dia menemukan Ibunya yang tengah memberi ceramah keras untuk Adiknya.

"Kau terlambat tiga hari, Hana!" Inuzuka Tsume berseru setelah menyadari kedatangannya.

Hana menghela nafas, dengan langkah lesu dia berjalan menuju tempat kedua keluarganya berada dan langsung mendudukan pantatnya kasar disofa.

"Sangat sulit melacak Takashi, dan juga,,," Hana mulai menceritakan kembali awal perjalanannya melacak Takashi, tentang masa kawinnya yang tiba-tiba datang, jalannya pertarungan, kedatangan pemuda asing yang tiba-tiba menyerang Takashi dan berakhir membawanya kesarangnya untuk melakukan ritual kawin.

"APA?" Tsume berteriak terkejut. "Kau yakin telah meminum pil Inuzuka?!" Hana mengangguk membuat Tsume mengerang.

"Apa sih yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kiba dengan wajah terlihat bingung.

"Diam Kiba! Sebaiknya kau pergi keluar dan kembali membuat ulah dengan teman-temanmu itu!" Tsume berkata geram, dia mengarahkan telunjuknya kepintu keluar rumahnya.

"Tsk, dasar Anjing tua! Padahal tadi dia marah-marah tak jelas karena aku membuat ulah dengan teman-temanku!" Sambil menggerutu Kiba beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terlihat masih akan melanjutkan perbincangannya.

ooo

Naruto menaiki tangga apartemen kumuh. Sampai dilantai dua dia berjalan menyusuri lorong dan sampai didepan pintu yang dipenuhi tulisan cercaan, hinaan dan caci maki yang ditujukan untuk sipemilik apartemen itu.

Begitu Naruto masuk, pemandangan yang pertama dia lihat adalah apartemen yang kotor. Sampah berserakan, dan pakaian-pakaian yang tumpang tindih tanpa diletakan ditempatnya.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka jika sifatku waktu masih muda semenyebalkan ini!" Dia menghela nafasnya, lagi-lagi dan lagi dia harus membersihkan apartemen ini.

Setelah membuka topeng Kabuki dan menyingsingkan lengan bajunya Naruto segera memulai rutinitasnya setiap minggu untuk membersihkan apartemen itu.

Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk Naruto membersihkan apartemen. Kemudian tak membuang waktu Naruto segera melangkah kedapur, membuka perkamen dan setelah itu dia memindahkan belanjaan yang dia bawa kedalam lemari es. Tidak banyak yang dia bisa beli, dia tahu Naruto muda belum bisa memasak, untuk itu dia mengutamakan sayuran alakadarnya, makanan kaleng dan Ramen untuk konsumsi Naruto muda.

Setelah selesai menata belanjaannya Naruto kembali menutup wajahnya dengan topeng Kabuki, kemudian dia menghilang via Shunsin meninggalkan apartemen Naruto muda.

Naruto muncul kembali didalam ruang Hokage, dia berhadapan langsung dengan Sandaime yang tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya!" Sandaime berseru menatap pemuda bertopeng Kabuki didepannya.

"Aku ingin merasakan lagi suasana Konoha, karena itulah aku sengaja tidak memakai Shunsin untuk lebih cepat sampai diapartemen Naruto." Jawabnya sambil melepas topeng Kabukinya.

"Berbicara tentang Naruto muda,,," Sandaime menatap penuh arti kearah pemuda itu. ",,,Apa kau memiliki rencana dengan dia?"

"Tidak." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya akan mengawasinya, Bos hanya ingin dia tumbuh bahagia dan tidak berakhir seperti kami!"

"Apa kau bisa membuatnya bahagia?" Tanya Sandaime kembali.

"Entahlah, tapi,,," Jawab Naruto tegas. ",,,Yang harus kami lakukan adalah membantunya meraih mimpinya menjadi Hokage!"

"Hanya menjadi Hokage tidak menjamin kehidupan Naruto muda akan bahagia!" Komentar Sandaime sambil menyesap pipa rokonya. "Kau masih belum dewasa, Naruto-kun! Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan jawabannya nanti!" Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan tidak memungkinkannya menyanggah kebenaran itu.

'Kau juga layak bahagia, Naruto-kun!' Batin Sandaime meringis mengingat kembali apa yang sebelumnya telah diceritakan Naruto (Via Genjutsu) dipertemuan pertamanya. 'Aku ingin kalian berdua sama-sama bahagia!'

o

Line break-o

o

Setelah Naruto meninggalkan Hana untuk kembali kedesa, dia saat ini tengah berlari mengejar waktu untuk sampai di ibukota Hi no Kuni.

Salah-satu Kage Bunshinnya telah menghilangkan diri, memberitahukan padanya bahwa Senju Tsunade saat ini tengah berada di ibukota sehingga tak membuang waktu lagi untuk Naruto segera menuju lokasi yang dimaksud Kage Bunshinnya.

Ditengah perjalanannya, Naruto kembali mengingat kejadian pagi tiga hari yang lalu. Dia lagi-lagi harus terjebak dengan sisi menjijikannya, dia tak pernah menyangka dirinya yang sekarang ini begitu mudah kehilangan kendali.

Terbangun dengan seorang wanita muda disampingmu, memandangmu dengan wajah datar cukup membuat Naruto sangat terkejut. Apalagi ketika kau memandang tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan beberapa luka memar dan beberapa bekas sayatan menganga, rasa-rasanya kau ingin segera mati saat itu juga.

Naruto tersadar dan langsung melompat dari ranjang dan segera berlutut meminta maaf atas kesalahannya itu. Dia sudah cukup dengan satu wanita yang membencinya, dia tidak ingin lagi membuat daftar tambahan untuk wanita lain yang akan memandangnya sebagai seorang monster.

Saat wanita muda itu hanya terkekeh menanggapi pernyataan maafnya itu membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya heran. Dia langsung mendongkak, melihat wanita muda itu yang hanya tersenyum dan menghampirinya untuk kembali membuatnya berdiri, mengecup pipinya dan mengatakan beberapa kata ucapan terimakasih karena telah membantunya melewati masa-masa sulit.

Naruto bingung, tentu saja. Meskipun begitu, Naruto bisa bernafas lega karena wanita muda itu tidak memandangnya penuh perasaan takut dan kebencian.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu normal dengan wanita muda itu, dia akhirnya mengetahui namanya, keluarganya dan sedikit kehidupannya yang memiliki sisi-sisi liar tersendiri.

'Beruntung karena Hana tengah dalam masa kawinnya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia yang sedang normal mendapatkan perlakuan menjijikan itu dariku!' Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar, dia berhenti disalah-satu cabang pohon dan meneguk Air dalam botolnya. 'Tapi apa yang menyebabkanku jadi seliar itu?' Naruto mengerutkan kening. Dalam keterangan Hana, dia memiliki visual paling liar yang pernah dia temui. Kedua matanya berubah merah dengan pupil vertikal, enam garis kumis Rubahnya muncul dengan gigi taring diperpanjang seakan siap merobek mangsanya. 'Aku sangat yakin jika aku tidak lagi memiliki Kurama didalam tubuhku!' Mengangkat bahunya, Naruto segera memasukan botolnya dan lekas melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ibukota Hi no Kuni.

o

Line break-o

o

Shi no Mori, Konohagakure.

Uchiha Naruto saat ini sedang berada didalam hutan tenggara Shi no Mori. Dia terduduk disebuah batang kayu besar dengan 32 ekor Rubah (Sedikit lebih besar Akamaru Shippuden) terduduk didepannya, mereka menyimak apa yang sedang dia katakan.

"Jadi Naruto-sama akan melatih kami?" Salah-satu Rubah yang diketahui bernama Baku menangkap maksud perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Ya," Jelas Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kau bilang kalian sering diburu oleh para Ninja Konoha karena kesalahan Kyuubi 10 tahun yang lalu, maka dari itu aku akan melatih kalian agar bisa sedikit membela diri!"

"Terimakasih,,,"

"Jangan mengatakan itu!" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya memberi isyarat kepada Baku untuk tidak mengucapkan itu. "Bukan salah kalian jika kalian terkontaminasi Chakra Kyuubi, dan juga Ninja Konoha tidak memiliki hak untuk membalas dendam kepada kalian semua karena keistimewaan itu!" Baku menganggukan kepalanya, dia menggertakan gigi mengingat kembali beberapa kawanannya yang telah mati dibunuh oleh para Ninja Konoha.

"Kalian meminta perlindungan kepadaku, untuk itulah aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi kalian semua!" Naruto mengingat kembali kejadian 4 bulan yang lalu, ketika pertama kalinya setelah terakhir kali di ujian Chunin mengunjungi hutan kematian ini.

Flashback

Begitu Naruto masuk semakin dalam kepedalaman hutan Shi no Mori, dia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan kawanan Rubah yang menghadang perjalanannya.

"Salam Manusia, aku minta maaf, tapi kita harus berbicara sekarang!" Naruto menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar satu Rubah paling besar berwarna abu-abu kemerahan melangkah maju dan bisa berbicara selayaknya dia seorang Manusia.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Matanya berkeliling menatap satu persatu Rubah yang mencicit duduk menghalangi jalannya.

"Namaku Baku, aku adalah pemimpin kawanan Rubah terakhir ini!"

"Kawanan terakhir?" Naruto berkerut bingung mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, setelah hari itu kami mengalami perubahan aneh, salah-satunya kami tumbuh semakin besar dan bisa berbicara selayaknya seorang Manusia." Kata Baku menjelaskan. "Menyadari keanehan kami, para Ninja Konoha begitu semangat memburu kami dan menyandingkan kami dengan Rubah terkutuk yang sebelumnya menghancurkan Konoha." Naruto terhenyak. "Kebencian mereka dengan Rubah mengakibatkan kami tersiksa, mereka memaksa kami mengalami kepunahan masal dan sekarang hanya menyisakan beberapa Rubah yang mampu bertahan dari perburuan mengerikan mereka." Selesai dengan ceritanya Baku menatap menyipit kedua mata biru Naruto. "Kami datang kepadamu untuk meminta perlindungan! Jenismu bertanggung jawab atas kepunahan kami, untuk itu kami harap kau bisa memenuhi harapan kami!"

Naruto terdiam, dia tahu apa maksud semua penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh Baku. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu adalah hari dimana Naruto dilahirkan sekaligus hari dimana dikenal sebagai hari penyerangan Kyuubi. Rubah-rubah ini telah terkontaminasi Chakra Kyuubi, untuk alasan itulah para Ninja Konoha membalas dendam kepada mereka karena menganggap keterlibatan mereka dengan Kyuubi.

Para warga sipil melampiaskan kebencian akan Kyuubi kepada Naruto, sedangkan untuk para Ninja melampiaskan kebencian mereka kepada Rubah-rubah ini.

Ini tidak benar! Dia tidak pernah menyadari adanya Rubah-rubah ini dulu, karena kemungkinan besar ketika dia sudah beranjak dewasa Rubah-rubah ini sudah tiada, dengan kata lain mereka sudah sepenuhnya punah.

'Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku dulu yang tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka!' Naruto menutup kedua mata hanya untuk membukanya kembali, dia menatap penuh arti kearah Baku.

"Apa alasanmu mempercayaiku menjadi tempat kalian berlindung?"

"Itu mudah." Kata Baku, dia mengendus membaui aroma Naruto. "Kau berbau seperti kami, kami sedikit menduga kau juga mengalami hal-hal aneh seperti yang kami alami!"

Aku berbau Rubah?

Apa maksudnya aku memiliki hal yang sama seperti mereka? Terkontaminasi Chakra Kyuubi?

Flashback of

"Masing-masing dari kalian semua memiliki jaringan chakra, melatih kalian akan menjadi sedikit lebih mudah!" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya pasti.

Apa Naruto berpikir akan membuat Rubah-rubah itu seperti Ninken Inuzuka?

TO BE CONTINUED!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ingat, Naruto sudah menyebar 25 Chi Bunshin diseluruh dunia. Satu telah lenyap, satu diketahui berada di Konoha (Bertindak menjadi agen pribadi Sandaime) dan 23 sisanya masih rahasia.

Uchiha Naruto: Kedatangannya didimensi ini berusia 16+3 = 19 tahun.

Hana Inuzuka: PDS dia berusia 21-8 = 12 tahun. Untuk usia sekarang, 12+3 = 15 tahun.

Segel Fuin dimensi penyimpanan untuk Naruto asli atau Bunshin hanya ada satu. Logikanya, apa mungkin dimensi penyimpanan yang hanya ada satu membelah diri jadi banyak sesuai jumlah Bunshin? Jawabannya tidak. Jika Bunshin punya dimensi penyimpanannya sendiri, lalu bagaimana jika Bunshin itu hancur atau mati? Tidak ada yang tahu kabar barang simpanan si Bunshin. Ini asumsiku saja, jika kalian punya yang lebih baik, aku tunggu teori kalian!

Fanfic yang terasa nggak beres?

Pernah dengar tentang Distorted Minds? Pikiran yang terdistorsi bisa dibilang penyimpangan atau gangguan pemikiran. Pemikiran ini biasanya dikenal dengan pemikiran yang berlebihan, bahkan terkadang jauh dari realita yang sedang terjadi. Naruto mengalami hal ini diakibatkan oleh dua kenangan yang tumpang tindih menjadi satu, trauma kenyataan karena menyadari dia terjebak didimensi asing dan tidak bisa kembali. Gangguan ini menyebabkan hilangnya semangat juang, hilangnya kepribadian dan terlalu melekat kepada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat nyaman. Disini aku menggambarkan Naruto terlalu melekat dengan Kimiko, orang yang bisa dianggapnya sebagai keluarga nyata yang selama ini diidam-idamkan oleh Naruto. Naruto memang superior, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak punya kelemahan. Aku gak akan membuat naruto memborong semua perhatian untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan dalam cerita, dia masih dalam keadaan kehilangan semangat juangnya, dia hanya akan bertindak sebagai pengawas untuk Naruto muda agar tidak berakhir sama seperti dirinya.

Darimana Naruto tahu penyakit Kimiko? Aku sudah bilang dia telah memeriksa Kimiko, dan siapa lagi yang bilang Naruto memeriksanya pake Byakugan? Aku kemaren pake alur cepat, untuk itu aku tidak menjelaskan terlalu rinci bagaimana dia memeriksa Kimiko. Kesimpulannya, Kimiko telah sadar dari pingsannya, alasan yang membuatnya sadar karena Naruto sudah memeriksanya terlebih dahulu dengan ninjutsu medis. Darimana Naruto tahu ninjutsu medis? Dari keterampilan Madara.

Apakah salah jika aku langsung merujuk ke Senju Tsunade untuk mengobati neneknya? Naruto sadar dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyembuhkan neneknya, karena itu dia ingin meminta Tsunade untuk membantunya. Naruto tidak meninggalkan begitu saja neneknya, apa kalian melewatkan jika naruto telah membuat chi bunshin sebelum keberangkatannya? Alasan dia meninggalkan chi bunshin adalah untuk merawat neneknya selagi dia mencari tsunade. Dan alasan aku tidak perlu repot2 menjelaskan peradangan otak, karena nanti aku akan menjelaskannya ketika sesi Senju Tsunade.

Aku author yang gak mau mikir? Hukum karma telah berlaku rupanya. Sewaktu jadi reader aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan, terlalu PERFEKSIONIS. Ironisnya, ketika aku buat fanficku sendiri, kritik yang ku katakan untuk author yang karyanya telah kubaca dan review tidak membekas untuk diriku sendiri. Akhirnya aku sadar, aku telah menjadi reader yang sangat munafik. Apa kau juga akan berbuat hal yang sama dengan ku?

Timeline gak jelas? 8 tahun sebelum PDS. Naruto usia 16-8 = 8 tahun, berarti Timelinenya ketika Naruto masih usia 8 tahun. Untuk Timeline sekarang, 10 tahun setelah insiden Kyuubi yang berarti Naruto muda masih berusia 10 tahun. Jangan berkata authornya gak mau mikir, sedangkan kau bertingkah munafik karena dirimu sendiri gak mau mikir!

Apakah ceritaku akan Hiatus atau Discont? Entahlah, itu tergantung peminat ceritaku. Semua author mengharapkan beberapa review yang bisa membuatnya dihargai. Jika author tidak diberikan penghargaan olehmu, untuk apa dia melanjutkan ceritanya untuk menghargaimu? Kami tidak digajih, setidaknya kami menginginkan balasan untuk pernghargaan kami!

Satu pesan, berkaca pada dirimu sendiri!

Terimakasih. 


	6. Chapter 6

Konohagakure, Akademi.

Siang hari di desa Konohagakure, waktu istirahat pertama akademi Naruto Uzumaki habiskan duduk diayunan halaman Akademi untuk merenung memikirkan orang asing yang beberapa minggu ini telah memasuki apartemennya. Bukan hanya menyediakan berbagai macam konsumsi untuknya, namun orang asing itu juga tak segan membersihkan seluruh apartemennya yang sangat kotor.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh hanya untuk menemukan seorang anak seusianya dengan anak Anjing putih diatas kepala coklat memanggil dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Kami menunggumu, bukankah kita akan bolos lagi?!"

"Ah, aku melupakan itu!" Naruto meringis mendengar pernyataan itu. Benar, dia dan ketiga temannya berencana bolos untuk kembali bermain di hutan belakang Akademi.

"Cepat!"

Naruto beranjak dari ayunannya untuk pergi menghampiri temannya. Namun ketika baru lima langkah meninggalkan ayunan, baju belakang Naruto ditarik dan diangkat sehingga wajah berhias enam kumis Rubah itu berhadapan langsung dengan wajah geram seorang pria dengan bekas luka dihidungnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?!"

"Aku,,,"

Naruto hanya bisa memandang gugup wajah pria di hadapannya. Disisi lain, temannya yang berambut coklat itu menepuk keningnya merutuki kebodohan teman pirangnya itu.

ooo

Naruto dan ketiga temannya sekarang berakhir di kamar mandi Akademi, mereka berempat terpaksa harus membersihkam kamar mandi itu sebagai hukuman karena berniat untuk membolos sisa pelajaran Akademi lagi.

"HIDUNGKU!" Anak berambut coklat langsung tersentak ketika baru pertama kali membuka kamar mandi itu. Karena penciumannya yang sangat tajam, bau semerbab menjijikan itu langsung tenggelam masuk dan seolah merusak indra penciumannya.

"Hukuman Iruka-sensei selalu menyebalkan!" Kata Naruto cemberut. "Kenapa kita tidak kabur saja? Lagian kali ini Iruka-sensei tidak ada disini!"

"Merepotkan, tapi Naruto ada benarnya!" Anak berambut hitam dengan gaya Nanas menyenderkan punggungnya di papan pintu kamar mandi, dia menatap bosan kedalam kamar mandi yang kotor dihadapannya. "Surga awan telah menungguku, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi ketempat biasanya sebelum Iruka-sensei datang lagi!"

"T- tapi,,," Anak paling besar memiliki keragu-raguan dengan rencana teman-temannya, namun seketika dia berpikir kembali, dia beberapa kali menatap antara kamar mandi dan teman-temannya sampai,,, ",,,A- aku juga tidak ingin membersihkan itu!" Dia tahu, perutnya sudah berbunyi dan tidak sepantasnya dia akan memakan cemilannya ditempat menjijikan seperti kamar mandi yang kotor.

"Oke, jangan terlalu gugup Chouji! Kali ini kita akan berhasil mengelabui Iruka-sensei!" Tanpa melepas tangan dihidungnya anak berambut coklat dengan Anjing itu menepuk bahu Chouji.

"Oh, bolehkah aku tahu bagaimana rencana kalian untuk mengelabuiku?"

DEG!

Keempat anak itu tersentak kaget ketika seorang pria yang sangat mereka hindari ada disana, ditambah pria itu ikut nimbrung dalam permbicaraan mereka.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!"

ooo

KOAK! KOAK! KOAK!

Ketika hari menjelang sore, suara burung Gagak selalu terdengar bernyanyi diatas beberapa atap bangunan Konoha, penduduk sudah terlalu biasa, suara nyanyian para burung itu mereka anggap sebagai sebuah peringatan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada salah-satu Ninja desa akan segera mati, entah dalam misi atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan kewajiban mereka sebagai angkatan militer Konohagakure.

Uzumaki Naruto baru memasuki apartemennya, nafasnya terengah dengan pakaian basah dipenuhi keringat kasar yang menjadi saksi siksaannya hari ini.

"Iruka-sensei sangat menyebalkan! Kenapa juga dia harus menambah hukuman kami?" Naruto menggerutu ditengah perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi, dia berniat untuk langsung membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum memasak dan menikmati makanan Dewanya.

Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, dia tidak perlu hawatir berjalan telanjang didalam rumahnya sendiri, lagian dia tidak ingin repot-repot memakai handuk yang akan dia lepas kembali untuk berganti dengan pakaian santainya.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya, Naruto berjalan kearah dapur untuk memasak Ramennya. Membawa Ramen dari lemari, dia segera menduduki kursi yang bergabung dengan meja makan.

"Buku apa lagi ini?" Naruto berseru, dia meraih sebuah buku yang teronggok tak berdaya diatas meja makannya. "Dasar Fuinjutsu!" Dia membacanya, kemudian dia membuka buku itu dan menemukan satu memo untuk segera dibacanya kembali. "Langkah selanjutnya untuk menjadi Hokage, pelajari dan latihlah tanganmu untuk menulis huruf Kuno dalam buku ini!"

Naruto sudah beberapa kali menjumpai teka-teki seperti ini. Entah siapa yang mengiriminya buku-buku itu, namun memo yang orang asing itu berikan selalu sama, memberi petunjuk beberapa langkah untuk menjadi seorang Hokage.

"Bagaimana dia tahu jika aku telah selesai mempelajari buku sebelumnya?" Naruto bertanya-tanya, jika dia telah selesai mempelajari satu buku, maka orang asing itu selalu tahu dan akan mengiriminya satu buku baru untuk dia pelajari. "Masa bodo! Aku berhasil melangkah semakin dekat dengan topi Hokage, itulah yang terpenting!" Naruto mengangkat bahu, setelah itu dia segera menyeduh Ramennya. Sambil menunggu Ramennya matang, dia membuka halaman pertama buku dan segera membacanya.

Sebenarnya Naruto adalah seorang pemalas, namun ketika dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mengisi kebosanannya di apartemen, maka pilihannya jatuh untuk membaca buku yang dikirimkan oleh orang asing tersebut.

Naruto masih membaca untuk menunggu Ramennya matang. Dan tanpa dia menyadarinya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan topeng Kabuki memperhatikannya dari atas atap bangunan sebrang apartemennya.

o

Line break-o

o

Tanigakure, rumah Kimiko.

"Ya, Nenekmu positif mengalami radang otak." Seru Senju Tsunade setelah memeriksa Kimiko. "Kondisi ini biasanya disebabkan oleh infeksi virus, dan merupakan kondisi kesehatan yang serius, serta dapat menyebabkan gangguan berbicara, ingatan, bahkan kematian." Naruto meremat tangan Kimiko semakin erat, berusaha menenangkan Kimiko yang mulai menangis memikirkan hal terakhir yang Tsunade sebutkan tadi. "Radang otak bisa menyerang siapa saja, terutama anak-anak serta lansia memiliki risiko tertinggi karena sistem kekebalan tubuh mereka yang cenderung lebih lemah." Dia menambahkan seolah menekankan apa yang dialami oleh Kimiko adalah karena usia tuanya, hal itu menyebabkan metabolisme tubuhnya yang sudah kian lemah.

"Aku yakin dengan Dokter terbaik disini akan mampu menyembuhkan Baa-chanku!" Naruto mengungkapkan harapannya kepada Tsunade.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin!" Tsunade menghela nafasnya kasar. Menatap kembali Kimiko yang tengah menagis, kemudian dia kembali menyalurkan Chakra Medisnya untuk lebih menyeluruh memeriksa kondisi Kimiko.

Naruto menatap Neneknya dalam diam, dia bersukur bisa mendapatkan Tsunade sebagai Dokter yang akan menyembuhkan Neneknya.

Berbicara tentang Tsunade, bagaimana dia bisa membujuknya untuk sukarela menyembuhkan Neneknya?

Flashback

Empat jam setelah menginjakan kakinya ditanah ibukota Naruto langsung bergegas kesebuah penginapan tempat Senju Tsunade menginap.

Setelah melakukan reservasi, Naruto melangkah menuju Bar penginapan dan mendapati orang yang dia cari sedang terduduk mabuk di set meja paling sudut dari Bar.

Mengabaikan seorang wanita berambut hitam yang berupaya mencegahnya, Naruto langsung duduk tepat di hadapan Senju Tsunade.

Meraih satu botol Sake yang hendak Tsunade ambil, kemudian dia menenggaknya sendiri menghasilkan sebuah tatapan tajam dari sipemilik Sake tersebut.

"Sangat lancang!" Tsunade menggertakan tangannya, siap memukul. "Siapa kau?"

Naruto menurunkan botol Sakenya membentur meja, dia menatap langsung mata Tsunade dengan sedikit senyum pongah menghias wajahnya.

Tsunade tidak akan merespon keberadaannya kecuali kau mendapatkan perhatiannya, Naruto tahu itu, itulah sebabnya dia menyabotase drama ini.

"Senju Tsunade? Benar?"

"Aku tanya siapa kau?"

Tsunade memicingkan matanya semakin tajam, namun Naruto masih tetap acuh dan malah mengulurkan tangannya kearah Tsunade.

"Uchiha Naruto!" Kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri, kedua matanya yang biru shafire berganti dengan Sharingan 3 tomoe.

"Uchiha?" Tsunade tertegun, dia kembali memperhatikan pemuda didepannya ini lebih teliti. Kulit putih, rambut hitam dan wajah tampan. Tentu saja, mereka adalah ciri khas seorang Uchiha.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah mereka sudah punah dan hanya menyisakan satu orang saja yang masih hidup?

"Aku bukan berasal dari Konoha!" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya sambil menonaktifkan Sharingannya. "Kau bisa melihat jika aku hanyalah setengah darah Uchiha!" Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah matanya, menegaskan pernyataannya.

Itu menjelaskan semuanya. Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya, dia menatap kembali pemuda itu untuk menebak niatan pemuda itu menghampirinya.

"Apa urusanmu datang kesini?"

"Nah,,," Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan Tsunade menenggak Sakenya. ",,,Hampir 3 minggu untukku mampu melacakmu, dan maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk memintamu membantuku!"

"Jika aku boleh tahu,,,"

"Nenekku sakit, meskipun aku menguasai Ninjutsu Medis tapi aku bukanlah seorang Dokter yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin kau membantu menyembuhkan Nenekku!"

Tsunade terdiam, dia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang mencemooh.

"Tidak."

Naruto sudah memprediksi penyangkalan tersebut, untuk itulah dia telah merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuat Tsunade terpojok dan menerima permintaannya.

"Aku mendengar tentang legenda penjudi yang telah berjalan dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya di Gensou no Kuni." Mulai Naruto dengan kedua matanya menatap langsung kedua mata hazel Tsunade. "Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah aku bisa merubah pikiranmu?"

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?"

"Lusa nanti akan diadakan Event tahunan di ibukota, bukankah itu alasan bagi para penjudi memadati ibukota ini?" Tsunade mangangkat alisnya tinggi, dia tetap diam tak berniat menanggapinya. "Aku akan menantangmu memenangkan Event ini! Jika kau kalah, kau harus menyanggupi permintaanku. Dan jika aku kalah, aku akan melunasi semua hutangmu!"

Tsunade sedikit terperanjat. Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan, dan dia mengakui godaan tentang semua hutangnya akan lunas mengalihkan semua pemikirannya.

"Deal!"

Naruto tersenyum, dia tahu Tsunade didunianya ataupun Tsunade didunia ini tidak akan mampu menolak perjudian menggiurkan tersebut.

"Tsunade-sama!" Wanita berambut hitam yang sedari tadi menyimak percakapan mereka berdua hanya mampu mengerang, dia mengutuk kebiasaan Tsunade yang selalu mudah tergiur dengan godaan murah tersebut.

Dua hari kemudian Event dimulai, Naruto Uchiha berhasil memenangkan Event dengan cara mengalahkan satu persatu para penjudi terkenal diseluruh dunia ini.

Flashback of

"Besok, dengan sedikit operasi kecil aku akan menyembuhkannya. Tapi,,," Tsunade berhenti menyalurkan Chakra Medisnya dan berbalik menatap Naruto. ",,,Yang harus kau tahu, perkembangan penyakit ini sangat sulit ditebak. Meskipun Nenekmu bisa dianggap sudah sembuh dari penyakit ini, mengingat usia Nenekmu ada baiknya kalian harus selalu mengontrol kesehatannya. Meskipun desa ini bisa dikatakan sangat damai, tapi disini tidak memiliki fasilitas kesehatan yang mumpuni. Aku menyarankan kalian untuk memulai hidup baru ditempat yang memiliki cukup fasilitas untuk menunjang kesehatan Nenekmu, misalnya desa Ninja. Desa Ninja selalu memiliki rumah sakit yang cukup besar, juga dengan ratusan tenaga Medis ahli yang siap membantu mengontrol kesehatan Nenekmu!"

"Aku mengerti,,," Naruto terhenyak, kemudian dia kembali memandang Kimiko dengan senyum kasih sayang. ",,,Aku sudah memikirkannya, ya aku sudah memikrikan itu semua!"

o

Line break-o

o

Konohagakure, Hokage tower.

Pagi-pagi sekali Uchiha Naruto dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Anbu bertopeng Beruang yang tiba-tiba mendatangi apartemennya. Anbu itu mendapati dirinya tanpa topeng Kabuki, sehingga dengan terpaksa dia mengaktifkan Genjutsu untuknya.

Menghapus ingatan tentang wajahnya dan berakhir mengintrogasi Anbu itu. Namun ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa Jijinya yang memberi perintah untuk memanggilnya, Naruto hanya mampu tertunduk malu karena telah berindak lancang menyerang utusan Jijinya itu.

Kehadirannya adalah sebuah rahasia, sangat wajar jika dia merasa dikejutkan oleh Anbu yang datang dan langsung memanggil namanya itu.

Meninggalkan drama murahan itu, kita kembali kecerita dimana saat ini Uchiha Naruto dengan topeng Kabukinya berdiri 3 meter dari meja Hokage.

"Ada apa Hokage-jiji memanggilku? Dan,,," Kedua mata biru itu menatap perhatian kedalam mata coklat tua Sandaime. ",,,Tidak biasanya kau mengirim Anbu untuk memanggilku!"

Sandaime hanya tersenyum.

"Buka topengmu, Naruto-kun!" Kata Sandaime dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Eh, a- apa maksudmu?!" Naruto panik, dia mengalihkan tatapannya memandang kesekeliling ruangan Hokage.

"Bermain dramanya sudah cukup, Naruto-kun!" Kata Sandaime menajamkan tatapannya. "Kau adalah Shinobi Konoha, dan kau sekarang adalah Jounin dari Konoha!" Selesai Sandaime dengan mengeluarkan rompi Jounin dan satu berkas yang menandakan bahwa Uchiha Naruto adalah bagian dari pasukan militernya.

"Aku tidak bisa,,," Sandaime meringis mendengar nada lirih tersebut. ",,,Aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini!"

"Tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kau katakan, tapi hidup harus terus berjalan Naruto-kun!" Naruto menggigit bibirnya sendiri mendengar pernyataan Sandaime itu. "Berhenti berlindung dibalik delusimu itu, dan jangan terjebak didalam pemikiranmu sendiri! Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir alasan kenapa kau terjebak didalam tubuh Uchiha Madara?" Naruto tersentak, dia langsung menatap Sandaime penuh perhatian. "Harga dari seorang pendosa, dia harus membayar segala kesengsaraan yang dia ciptakan diduniamu. Tuhan lebih tahu bahwa hanya dirimu yang bisa membimbing tubuh itu, buatlah tubuh itu membayar kesalahannya diduniamu dengan melakukan setiap kebaikan dalam hidupmu didunia ini!"

"T- tapi aku,,,"

"Semangat Api akan terus berkobar didalam dirimu, kau tentu sudah tahu arti dari kata-kata itu kan Naruto-kun?" Sandaime melembut, kedua matanya mulai tergenang berusaha menahan luapan emosinya. "Tidak peduli dimana kau berada, dan siapa kau saat ini semangat Api akan terus ada selama kau memiliki kepedulian untuk melindungi seseorang yang berharga untukmu!"

"Hokage-jiji,,," Dengan tubuh gemetar Naruto membuka topengnya, dia tersenyum dan langsung mengambil rompi Jouninnya untuk dia simpan kedalam Fuin penyimpanannya. ",,,Terimakasih!"

PYAAAR!

Naruto lenyap meninggalkan darah berceceran dilantai ruang Hokage.

Sandaime tersenyum, setelah lebih dari tiga tahun akhirnya dia berhasil membawa Naruto kembali dari cangkang delusi yang membelenggunya.

'Aku tahu hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, Naruto-kun!' Pikir Sandaime, dia memutar kursi untuk berbalik memandang keluar jendela.

Sejauh mata memandang, dia hanya bisa melihat sebuah kedamaian. Untuk desanya, bahkan mungkin untuk keseluruhan dunia ini.

TO BE CONTINUED!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ceritaku akan memiliki dua Protagonis. 1. Uchiha Naruto 2. Uzumaki Naruto.

Jika dalam sebuah paragrap aku mengawali penyebutan nama untuk Uchiha Naruto, itu berarti scene itu diperuntukan Naruto dewasa. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya, jika nama Uzumaki Naruto disebut itu berati untuk Naruto muda.

Bingung? Aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama.

Terus bagaimana jika aku mengganti salah-satu nama mereka? Mungkin aku bisa ganti Uchiha Naruto dengan Uchiha Nanashi. (baca: Nanashi artinya Tanpa nama)

Dengan sedikit percepatan alur akhirnya Uchiha Naruto sudah mulai keluar dari cangkangnya, dan sesi adventure tentu bisa aku mulai dari sini. Meskipun begitu, Distorted Minds masih menjadi kendala untuk kepribadiannya, dan aku masih membutuhkan beberapa dorongan untuk menghancurkan sepenuhnya gangguan sialan itu.

Ceritaku memang membosankan, meskipun begitu pendapat kalian akan aku hormati! 


	7. Chapter 7

Tiga bulan telah berlalu dari masa penyembuhan Kimiko, dan Tsunade tinggal dirumahnya hanya sampai satu bulan setelah masa operasinya. Sepeninggal Tsunade itu Naruto bertindak sendiri untuk mengontrol kesehatan Neneknya, dan ketika kesehatannya sudah bisa dikatakan membaik Naruto mengutarakan rencananya pada Neneknya untuk membawanya pulang ke kampung halamannya di Konohagakure.

Kimiko awalnya terdiam, hari-hari itu dia banyak merenung terus memikirkan kampung halamannya, terutama rumahnya yang bisa dikatakan sebagai gudang kenangan dengan keluarga aslinya dulu. Namun keesokan harinya akhirnya Kimiko menganggukan kepalanya setuju untuk ikut dengan Naruto, dia adalah keluarga (Menganggap) satu-satunya yang tersisa, dan dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa berpikir egois karena menjauhkan Cucunya dari kampung halamannya.

Perjalanan menuju Konoha membutuhkan waktu lima hari, dan mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di desa yang dikatakan sebagai salah-satu desa terbesar didunia.

Kimiko tak bisa berkata-kata, suasana ini sangat berbeda dengan kampung halamannya. Bangunan-bangunan yang saling berjejer, para wiraswasta yang memenuhi sisi kanan-kiri jalanan desa, para Ninja yang melompat-lompat di atas bangunan, dan beberapa Anak kecil yang bermain riang memerankan seorang Ninja dan penjahatnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum memaklumi keterpanaan Kimiko. Dia lekas memeluk tubuh ringkihnya dan segera membawa Kimiko menuju apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Chi Bunshinnya.

Satu bulan telah berlalu dari masa kedatangannya di desa ini, dan Kimiko harus mencoba berusaha beradaptasi dengan kehidupannya yang baru ini. Dia tidak akan lagi mengurusi ladang Ginsengnya, dan juga dia tidak akan lagi menghabiskan waktu dengan merenung dikursi kesayangan suaminya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto, kembali ke kehidupan normalnya belum membuat dia sepenuhnya keluar dari cangkang delusinya, hingga saat ini dia masih bertindak pengecut yang hanya bisa menghindar dari setiap interaksi para penduduk desa. Dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamarnya, mengunjungi Sandaime hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol membicarakan pengalaman yang telah dia lewati di dunianya dahulu, dan sesekali mengecek keadaan Uzumaki Naruto yang hanya sendirian diapartemennya.

Akibat keseringan mengunjungi tempat Sandaime, satu bulan ini terdengar desas-desus bertebaran yang menyebutkan seorang Jounin asing sering terlihat berjalan keluar masuk kedalam kantor Hokage.

Seperti sekarang ini, Naruto yang memakai rompi Jouninnya sedang berdiri didepan meja sekretaris untuk meminta registrasi memasuki kantor Hokage.

Banyak mata yang memandangnya, menampakan wajah penasaran dan berbisik-bisik dengan temannya membicarakan tentang Naruto yang hampir setiap hari mengunjungi kantor Hokage.

Setelah si sekretaris memberinya ijin, dengan tersenyum Naruto melangkah pergi menuju pintu kantor Hokage, membukanya dan seketika senyumannya hilang ketika mendapati Sandaime tidak sendiri diruangan tersebut. Didepan mejanya, 3 meter dari tempat Sandaime ada dua orang Kunoichi yang berdiri sedang menunggu mendapatkan pembekalan misi yang akan mereka kerjakan.

"Ah, nampaknya orang yang kita tunggu sudah datang!" Sandaime mendongkak dan tersenyum menatap Naruto.

Mendengar Sandaime berseru kedua Kunoichi didepannya berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang masih berada dimulut pintu.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi, namun seketika dia menyipitkan pandangannya telah mengerti apa yang Sandaime maksudkan itu.

'Dia sengaja.' Naruto diam-diam merutuki tingkah polos Sandaime. 'Membuat skenario untuk mencocokan waktu dengan kebiasaanku mengunjungi kantor ini? Aku terjebak!'

Naruto tak tahu apa yang sedang Sandaime mainkan saat ini. Dia berhasil menjebaknya, terlebih dia berhasil mengantarkan seorang Kunoichi yang sebelumnya dia bertekad untuk melupakannya.

Hana Inuzuka, kedua matanya membelakak penuh kejutan dengan kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya bersikap acuh, dia melangkah masuk semakin dalam dan berhenti sejajar dengan mereka namun memiliki jarak 2 meter dari tempat kedua Kunoichi itu berdiri.

"Aku tidak ingin meladeni permainanmu, Hokage-sama!" Naruto berkata sambil menatap sengit Sandaime.

"Aku tahu, tapi disini kami membutuhkan satu Jounin untuk melengkapi kedua Chunin ini!" Sandaime membalas sengit tatapan Naruto. "Aku akan memberimu misi untuk memimpin misi ke Noka no Kuni!"

"T- Tap-"

"Ini perintah!" Naruto hanya bisa mengerang dengan keputusan sepihak tersebut. Dia tahu jika Sandaime telah memutuskan sesuatu, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah keputusannya.

"Jounin Uchiha, Chunin Yuuhi dan Chunin Inuzuka,,," Sandaime memanggil masing-masing nama 3 orang didepannya. ",,,Misi kalian adalah menghancurkan sebuah waduk yang menyumbat aliran Air untuk sungai di Noka no Kuni. Kalian akan berurusan dengan mafia yang menguasai waduk beserta tentara bayarannya, konfrontasi dengan beberapa Nuke-nin kemungkinan besar akan terjadi, untuk itu berhati-hatilah!" Sandaime menyerahkan perkamen misi yang langsung disambut oleh Naruto.

Naruto membuka perkamen, membacanya terlebih dahulu untuk memeriksa kembali rincian untuk penjelasan yang lebih baik. Menutup kembali perkamen misinya Naruto langsung menatap kedua Kunoichi Chunin untuk rekan misinya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bersiap, kalian hanya punya waktu 1 jam sebelum menemuiku digerbang Konoha!" Naruto membungkuk pamit sebelum dia pergi dengan Shunsin menuju rumahnya sendiri.

Sepeninggal Naruto, kedua Kunoichi itu masih membeku ditempatnya.

"Dia sangat kaku, dan apakah dia benar-benar seorang Uchiha yang berhasil selamat dari genosida Itachi-san?" Kunoichi berambut hitam dengan sepasang mata merah bertanya-tanya, dia sangat penasaran dengan kemunculan Jounin asing yang pertama kali dia lihat ada didesa Konoha.

"Naruto-kun adalah setengah Uchiha." Sandaime meringis mengucapkan kebohongannya. "Nenek moyangnya adalah rahasia S-Rank Konoha, untuk itu aku merahasiakan keberadaannya dengan menjadikannya agen rahasia."

"Agen rahasia?" Kunoichi itu bertanya kembali.

"Tentara dalam bayangan, hidup terisolasi dan mata-mata terbaik didunia." Sandaime menjelaskan secara garis besar tentang arti dari agen rahasia tersebut.

"Wow,,," Kunoichi itu bergumam takjub. ",,,Aku yakin dia sangat kuat jika dia dipercaya untuk menjadi hal seperti itu!"

"Dia lebih dari kuat!"

"Kita sangat beruntung kan Hana-san?" Hening, dia menoleh dan, "Hey!" Kunoichi itu langsung mengguncang bahu rekannya yang sedari tadi hanya dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Y- ya? A- ada apa Kurenai-senpai?" Dia tersentak gugup.

"Kau melamun? Ada apa?" Kunoichi Chunin bernama Kurenai itu menatap menyelidik kearah rekannya itu.

"T- tidak." Hana menggeleng. "Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi, bukankah kita tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama disana?" Hana mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut, Hana langsung membungkuk pamit dan setelah itu dia pergi dengan Shunsin menuju rumahnya sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Kurenai masih terdiam tak mengerti.

ooo

Inuzuka Coumpound.

Inuzuka Hana muncul didepan gerbang Coumpound Inuzuka. Dia mulai berjalan menuju pos penjagaan untuk mengisi registrasi.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah, Hana-san?" Salah-satu penjaga yang menyadari Hana yang terlihat datar dan Badmood bertanya.

"Tidak." Hana menjawab datar. Menyelesaikan registrasinya, kemudian dia berjalan masuk melewati gerbang menuju kerumahnya untuk mengambil persiapan misi yang akan datang.

Perasaan senang, sedih dan marah menyertai setiap langkah kakinya.

'Apakah dia tidak mengingatku? Atau apakah dia pura-pura tidak mengenalku karena sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku?' Hana menggertakan giginya memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkannya itu terjadi, dia adalah Matenya dan dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan haknya itu.

Aura keposesifan yang dia keluarkan mampu mempengaruhi suasana sekitar. Beberapa Inuzuka yang berpapasan dengannya tampak sedikit menghindar, seolah mereka tahu suasana hati yang tengah dialami oleh wanita Inuzuka tersebut.

Perebutan teritorial, ya mereka semua yang melihat wanita muda itu memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

ooo

Tiba apartemennya Uchiha Naruto terus berjalan bolak-balik diruang tamu, wajahnya terlihat panik dengan keringat dingin terus bercucuran keluar dari dahinya. Kedua mulutnya terus mengucapkan tentang beberapa perkataan tak jelas yang siapapun pasti tidak akan mengerti apa yang tengah dia ucapkan saat ini.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Naruto tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan bertemu dengannya, tapi setidaknya dia berharap tidak akan secepat ini.

Dia bingung harus merespon pertemuan itu dengan cara bagaimana, ditambah hari ini mereka juga terlibat dalam misi yang sama yang tentu saja membuat kegelisahannya semakin memuncak.

'Sialan Sandaime!' Dia merutuk permainan yang dilakukan oleh Sandaime Hokage.

"Hey, Naruto-sama!" Terdengar suara memanggil yang membuat Naruto berhenti dan menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu, tapi melihatmu yang terus bertingkah seperti itu membuatku sedikit hawatir!" Naruto bisa melihat seekor Rubah besar bergelung diatas sofanya, dia mengangkat alisnya karena Rubah itu berkata menyindirnya.

Ah, dia sangat ceroboh sehingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang dari awal terus memperhatikannya.

"Baku, kenapa kau disana? Apakah kau tidak sadar dengan tubuh besarmu itu?!" Naruto mendengus kasar. Sofa itu baru saja dia beli seminggu yang lalu, dan dia tidak ingin barang baru itu secepat itu rusak karena ditimpa oleh Ruba jejadian tersebut.

Rubah itu memutar matanya, dia mengabaikan pernyataan itu dan kembali bergelung nyaman diatas sofa.

"Dasar Rubah malas!" Naruto berjalan menghampiri Baku, setelah itu dia mengangkat leher belakangnya untuk menurunkannya dari sofa barunya itu.

"Lepaskan aku, dasar pelit!"

"Aku bukan pelit! Aku tidak ingin gatal-gatal karena kutu rambutmu itu!"

"Hey, aku tidak punya kutu!"

Baku meraung menyangkal adanya kutu yang memenuhi bulunya. Dia kembali naik keatas sofanya dan mengabaikan Naruto yang bersungut-sungut memerintahkannya untuk segera meninggalkan sofa tersebut.

Baku tetap diam membuat kening Naruto berkedut karena kekeras kepalaannya.

"Lebih nyaman disini!"

Lelah dengan kekeras kepalaannya Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar, dia tidak ingin berdebat disaat pikirannya sendiri dipenuhi oleh Inuzuka Hana.

Dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk menuju kamarnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan dua buah perkamen yang ada digenggaman tangannya.

Berjalan menuju lemari dapur, dia meraih empat mangkuk Ramen instan, teh ocha, termos dan beberapa perlengkapan memasak lainnya untuk berkemah.  
"Apa itu? Kau mau kemana, Naruto-sama?" Baku berjalan menghampiri, bertanya untuk melepaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku memiliki misi."

"Misi? Bolehkah aku ikut? Kau tahu, aku ingin menguji kemampuanku!"

"Jika kau ikut, bagaimana dengan Baa-chan? Siapa yang akan menjaganya?" Naruto bertanya. Baku adalah penjaga pribadi dari Kimiko, dan jika dia ikut otomatis Kimiko akan ditinggal sendirian. "Ah, dimana Baa-chan?" Teringat, Naruto menanyakan ketiadaan Kimiko diapartemennya.

"Baa-san mungkin sedang main dirumah tetangganya. Kau tahu, penghuni nomer 36 juga seorang Nenek-nenek sama seperti Baa-san!" Jawab Baku. "Aku akan memaksa ikut denganmu, aku bisa meminta beberapa Haremku untuk menggantikanku menjaga Baa-san!"

"Baiklah." Naruto tahu bahwa dia adalah Rubah keras kepala dan akan terus memaksa jika dia tak mengijinkannya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu digerbang desa!" Setelah memasukan perlengkapannya kedalam perkamen, Naruto beranjak pergi dengan Shunsin.

"Sialan, kebiasaannya membuatku kesal!" Baku yang ditinggal begitu saja menggerutu, kemudian dia juga pergi dengan Shunsin untuk terlebih dahulu menuju Shi no Mori.

ooo

Naruto adalah orang pertama yang tiba digerbang, berselang 18 menit Hana yang datang bersama ketiga Anjingnya dan paling terakhir Kurenai menyusul untuk melengkapi jumlah tim keduanya.

Sunyi, tidak ada satupun dari ketiganya yang melakukan pembicaraan.

Kurenai mendesahkan nafas kasar melihat Hana yang terus terdiam memegangi ketiga Anjingnya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan untuk ketiga Anjingnya itu, Kurenai tahu pasti bahwa Hana tidak pernah mengekang Anjing-anjingnya.

Tingkahnya yang seperti itu seolah Hana sedang membatasi ketiga Anjingnya untuk bergerak bebas kemanapun mereka mau.

Apakah Hana sedang menghindari sesuatu? Tapi apa? Kurenai hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia jawab.

'Hana Inuzuka,,,' Naruto melirik Hana dari ujung matanya. ',,,Apakah dia sudah melupakanku?' Naruto mengerutkan kening merespon apa yang muncul didalam pikirannya. 'Sangat konyol, pertanyaan itu sangat tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan situasi diantara kami!'

*Guk! *Guk! *Guk!

"Ada seseorang yang datang!" Hana berujar ketika ketiga Anjingnya menggonggong memberitahunya.

"Oh tenang saja, dia adalah temanku!" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya memberi isyarat untuk kedua Chunin itu agar tetap tenang.

"Siap- apa itu?" Hana dan Kurenai tersentak. Mereka melihat seekor Rubah besar melangkah maju menghampiri tempat mereka, dia menyeringai memamerkan gigi taring panjang yang seolah siap merobek daging siapapun yang menjadi mangsanya.

"Permisi,,," Rubah itu bergumam ketika melewati kedua Kunoichi tersebut. ",,,Ah, Naruto-sama, maaf atas keterlambatanku! Kau tahu, aku harus membujuk anggota Haremku untuk menaikan mood mereka!" Entah kenapa, setiap Baku berbicara dia selalu menegaskan pernyataannya dengan kata awal 'kau tahu' (?)

"Dia bisa bicara!" Kurenai tersentak kaget.

"Ya, apakah ada yang salah? Apakah aku tidak boleh bicara?" Baku menoleh dan memandang Kunoichi tersebut.

"T- tentu saja, itu aneh!" Kurenai berseru gugup dipandang penuh perhatian oleh Baku.

"Aneh bagaimana? Aku adalah Baku yang perkasa!" Katanya menyombongkan diri. Masih terus menyeringai dia menoleh dan melihat tiga Anjing yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Hey, sepupu? Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah jenismu tidak punah seperti kami?" Baku berceloteh ria yang hanya ditanggapi oleh ketiga Anjing itu dengan gonggongan kosong. "Ah, kenapa kalian tidak bisa berbicara? Kalian cupu!" Baku mengejek ketiga Anjing itu membuat mereka menggeram.

*Rarrrrrggg!

Naruto menutupi wajahnya, merasa malu dengan tingkah pengikutnya itu. Selain cerewet, pengikutnya itu juga konyol dan terlalu percaya diri.

Baku terus berceloteh.

"Apa? Kalian mau mengajaku bertarung? Ayo!" Baku menyiapkan kuda-kuda, dia membuka rahangnya dan memamerkan gigi taringnya yang siap merobek daging ketiga Anjing tersebut.  
Ketiga Anjing Hana mencicit, mereka melangkah mundur dan bersembunyi tepat dibelakang pemiliknya untuk mencari perlindungan.

"Takut? Seharusn- Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Aku mengajakmu bukan untuk bertengkar dengan rekan setimmu sendiri!" Setelah memukul kepala Baku Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya, matanya memandang tajam kearah Baku.

Baku tidak merespon, dia masih mengaduh sakit karena serangan tuannya itu.

Naruto menghela nafas bosan, dia membawa Baku untuk diperkenalkan kepada kedua Chunin rekan misinya.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Baku. Kalian bisa melihatnya, dia adalah seekor Rubah Ninja!"

"Rubah Ninja?"

"Ya." Naruto melirik kearah Hana. "Dia mahir menggunakan chakra, untuk itu aku menyebutnya sebagai Rubah Ninja.

"Seperti Anjing Inuzuka?"

"Ya." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Hana. "Rubah jenis mereka hampir punah, masing-masing dari mereka diburu Ninja Konoha hanya karena insiden 10 tahun yang lalu. Untuk itu, aku melatih mereka cara-cara bertahan dan bertarung untuk membela diri mereka sendiri!"

Hana dan Kurenai hanya terdiam, mereka sama sekali belum tahu dan bahkan pernah menjumpai Rubah jenis Baku. Tapi menurut penjelasan itu, karena keistimewaan mereka yang memiliki jaringan chakra itulah yang membuat mereka jadi buruan para Ninja Konoha, insiden 10 tahun yang lalu nampaknya sangat membekas untuk para manusia yang telah ditinggalkan keluarganya karena ulah Kyuubi.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berangkat?"

TO BE CONTINUED!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alur dipercepat, semoga saja tidak membuat kalian semakin bingung dengan cerita ini,,,

,,,Yang membuat cerita ini membosankan karena terlalu banyak Slice of Life ya ya? Aku mengerti. 


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan memanggul Rusa buruannya untuk diolah menjadi makan malam, dia kembali ketenda dan menemukan Hana dan Kurenai sedang menata kayu bakar untuk dijadikan sebuah kerangka Api unggun.

"Wow, daging yang cukup besar!" Kurenai berseru ketika melihat Naruto yang datang dengan Rusa mati dibalik punggungnya.

"Ya, dan aku rasa ini akan cukup untuk sisa perjalanan kita!" Naruto meletakan Rusa itu dipelepah pisang, memotong keempat pahanya dan setelah dipisahkan dia menyimpan seluruh tubuh Rusa yang tersisa kedalam perkamennya.

Naruto memotong satu paha Rusa untuk dijadikan empat bagian, setelah selesai dia segera bangkit untuk berjalan menghampiri Kurenai dan Hana.

Sampai didepan kedua chunin itu, Naruto melemparkan empat potongan daging kearah Baku dan ketiga Anjing Hana. Sedangkan tiga potongan paha sisanya dia menyerahkannya kepada Hana, memberi isyarat untuknya agar mengolah ketiga paha itu menjadi makan malam mereka.

Hana menganggukan kepalanya mengerti membuat Naruto tersenyum dan setelah itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Jika kalian ingin mandi, aku melihat danau lumayan besar ditimur." Kata Naruto sambil terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah kedua chunin tersebut.

o

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Naruto sedang terduduk diatas batang pohon menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Bulan.

"Hana, bukankah kau seharusnya beristirahat?" Naruto menoleh dan menemukan Kunoichi berambut coklat sebahu berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sekarang adalah bagian Naruto untuk berjaga, dan seharusnya Kunoichi itu tidak berada ditempat ini.

"Bukankah kau sendiri seharusnya berjaga, Naruto-kun?" Setelah memberi pertanyaan sarkas itu Hana duduk disamping Naruto.

"Aku memiliki beberapa pasukan untuk melakukan patroli disekitar sini." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Apakah itu pasukan seperti yang sebelumnya menggangbangku?" Hana mengatakan itu dengan sedikit terkikik. "Mengingat tentang itu membuatku,,,"

"Stop, jangan membicarakannya!" Naruto meringis, dia merasa tidak nyaman jika harus membicarakan hal sepertu itu.

Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan, naluri binatangnya atau godaan Hana yang tidak bisa dia atasi.

"Oke, aku hanya berusaha bersikap santai." Sebenarnya Hana sendiri merasa malu untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu, namun dia pikir itu sangat diperlukan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Hening, Naruto tidak menjawab bahkan menanggapi kata-kata Hana.

"Ne,,," Mulai Hana setelah beberapa menit terdiam. ",,,Melihat dari respon sebelumnya, apa kau sengaja berpura-pura tidak mengenalku (?), atau,,,"

"Aku hanya merasa bingung harus berkata apa (?),,," Mengatakan itu dengan tubuh masih dipeluk oleh Hana membuatnya lebih gugup dari sebelumnya. ",,,Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika pertemuan kita akan secepat ini."

"Akupun berpikir begitu,,," Naruto sedikit meringis ketika Hana sedikit mengencangkan pelukannya. ",,,Dan perkataan tentang kau telah memperkosaku tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku sendiri sangat menikmatinya!"

"Omong kosong!"

"Kebiasaan wanita Inuzuka menyukai didominasi seperti itu, kami tidak segan menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raga untuk kebahagiaan Mate kami." Selesai dengan itu Hana menelusupkan kepalanya mengendus leher belakang Naruto.

"Mate?"

"Pasangan yang telah ditakdirkan, dan kau adalah pasanganku."

Naruto memaksa melepas lengan Hana yang melingkari perutnya, dia berbalik dan memandang Hana dengan mata MS yang sudah aktif.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu!" Dia mendecih dan setelah itu dia melompat kebawah untuk meninggalkan Hana sendiri diatas dahan pohon.

"Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Gumamnya dengan suara yang begetar, kedua matanya yang mulai tergenang terus memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

'Dia menolakku?' Pikir Hana miris.

Apakah dia tidak menginginkannya? Memikirkan itu membuat Hana sedikit terguncang.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, dia tidak bisa membiarkan para wanita dikeluarganya tahu tentang ini. Hana tidak ingin hidup dengan rasa malu karena Matenya sendiri membuangnya seperti ini!

ooooo0ooooo

Empat hari kemudian,,,

Kini mereka bertiga sudah sampai dibalai desa Nokagakure, mencoba mendatangi kepala desa untuk meminta keterangan lebih lanjut tentang misi mereka didesa ini.

"Jadi tugas kami hanya menghancurkan waduk yang menahan aliran Air sungai kedesa ini (?). Sehubungan dengan pemilik waduk itu yang menyewa jasa beberapa Ninja, alasan ini sudah cukup jelas jika anda memilih layanan yang disediakan oleh desa kami." Naruto menuturkan beberapa poin penting yang sebelumnya kepala desa Nokagakure jelaskan.

"Kami sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk kembali mengambil aliran sungai kami, namun itu semua sia-sia saja. Mereka terlalu kuat, kami yang hanya sebagai warga sipil biasa tidak berdaya dihadapan mereka." Kata kepala desa dengan wajah sendu. Dia masih mengingat beberapa warga desanya yang telah meregang nyawa karena menantang kedigdayaan mereka, dan meskipun dia sudah merekrut layanan tentara bayaran yang harganya masih terjangkau tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia saja.

Usut punya usut, diketahui bahwa pemilik waduk itu berafiliasi dengan salah-satu desa Ninja, itulah yang menyebabkan segala usahanya sia-sia.

"Aku mengerti." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelesaikan misi yang telah anda percayakan kepada desa kami!"

"Kami harap memang begitu." Kepala desa tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

o

"Disinilah kita!"

"Apakah tidak ada kamar lain yang tersisa?"

"Ini kamar satu-satunya yang tersisa, apakah itu masalah jika kita bertiga satu kamar?"

"Tentu saja! Kau lihat, perempuan seperti kami memiliki beberapa privasi yang tidak mungkin disaksikan oleh kalian (laki-laki)!"

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, dia sendiri sedikit bingung dengan masalah seperti ini.

Setelah pulang dari balai desa, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan. Hampir satu jam mencari kesana-kemari akhirnya mereka mampu menemukan satu penginapan didesa ini, itupun penginapan kecil yang hanya memiliki kamar sangat terbatas. Hanya satu kamar yang tersisa, dan mau tidak mau mereka bertiga harus berbagi ruangan dipenginapan ini.

"Cukup masuk akal." Naruto berseru, kemudian dia melangkahkan kembali kedua kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"K- kau mau kemana?" Hana berseru memanggil Naruto.

"Aku bisa berkemah dihutan timur desa, aku tidak ingin membuat kalian tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanku disini!" Katanya memberitahu kedua Kunoichi bawahannya, dan tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari mereka Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan!?" Hana berkata sarkas terhadap Kurenai yang membuatnya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya, kita tidak mungkin berbagi hal-hal privasi dengannya kan?!" Kurenai berkilah, dia memberi alasan bahwa apa yang sebelumnya dia katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan!"

"A- apa? Apa maksudmu?" Kurenai menatapnya perhatian dan Hana sendiri langsung melengos pergi. "Hey, hey! Cepat jelaskan! Apa kau mulai menyukainya?" Melihat Hana yang semakin jauh Kurenai mencoba mengejarnya.

o

Dengan Naruto. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri pusat kehidupan Nokagakure, dia melihat beberapa pedagang Jagung asap dan Jagung bakar berjejer rapi disetiap sisi jalanan.

Naruto berhenti disebuah kedai, memasukinya dan langsung disambut oleh sipemilik kedai.

"Selamat datang, silahkan duduk pengunjung-san!"

"Terimakasih!" Tanggap Naruto yang langsung duduk disalah-satu kursi kosong depan konter. "Ramen dua mangkuk, paman!"

Sipemilik kedai membeku kaku, dia terlihat panik dan menundukan kepalanya sesekali memperhatikan Naruto.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan pesananku?" Naruto mengerinyit heran melihat tingkah sipemilik kedai.

"M- maaf!" Sipemilik kedai membungkukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. "Kami sduah tidak memiliki menu yang kau inginkan, pengunjung-san. Bahan pangan untuk membuat Ramen sangatlah mahal, untuk itu kami beralih ke menu berbagai makanan serba Jagung yang tentu mudah didapatkan!"

"Aaaa,,," Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, dia tak menyangka kedai Ramen yang dia datangi ini ternyata tidak menyediakan makanan yang tercantum didepan papan kedai.

Dia terjebak harapan palsu yang diberikan kedai ini!

"Sudah hampir 2 tahun desa kami seperti ini, karena keterbatasan Air, para petani lebih memilih untuk menanam Jagung daripada Jenis sayur-sayuran yang lainnya." Apakah itu alasannya semua pasar dipenuhi oleh para pedagang Jagung? Ya, tentu saja.

Nokagakure dikenal sebagai desa petani, untuk itu sumber aliran sungai yang menghubungkan Hi no Kuni dan Kawa no Kuni sangat berarti untuk kehidupan desa ini. Selain itu, Nokagakure memasok hampir 30% bahan pangan ibukota Hi no Kuni, dan karena ketiadaan ketersediaan bahan pangan otomatis akan berdampak besar untuk perekonomian di ibukota Hi no Kuni.

"Aku mengerti." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Bawakan saja satu makanan yang menurutmu paling digemari dikedai ini!" Ramen tidak ada, mau tidak mau dan hanya sebagai formalitas dia harus memesan satu makanan dari kedai Ramen palsu ini.

o

Keesokan harinya Naruto, Kurenai serta Hana sudah keluar dari Nokagakure untuk menuju waduk, tujuannya tidak lain untuk mengintai pergerakan target sebelum mengeksekusinya.

"Timur memiliki 37 penjaga, ganti!"

Naruto mengaktifkan radio untuk berkomunikasi dengan kedua rekannya yang terpisah mengintai ditempat lain.

"Barat memiliki 58 penjaga, wow aku tidak pernah menyangka area ini memiliki penjaga sebanyak itu!"

Dari saluran radio Kurenai menanggapi sekaligus melaporkan hasil pengamatannya.

"Seurius, disini aku tidak menemukan apapun!"

Suara berganti, Hana Inuzuka berdecak jengah karena tidak menemukan apapun yang berkaitan dengan misinya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Naruto memastikan.

"Y- oh, tunggu dulu!" Hana berseru sedikit kencang. "Hidungku menciumku sesuatu, seperti bau Air yang mengalir, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah itu benar (?), aku tidak melihat sebuah sungai didekatku."

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak memeriksanya sendiri!" Kurenai menjawab sambil mendengus.

"Hmmm." Hanya itu jawaban Hana sebelum radionya mati.

"Aku akan melakukan pendekatan selanjutnya, apa kau berpikiran hal yang sama denganku?" Naruto yang masih terhubung dengan Kurenai mengatakan itu.

"Maksudmu penyusupan?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Ya, aku akan menyusup diantara para penjaga ini!"

"Selama mereka golongan bandit bodoh aku bisa melakukannya." Kurenai berkata santai, mengingat mereka hanya bandit tentu bukan perkara yang sulit untuk seorang Ninja menyusup diantara kelompok mereka.

"Tetap menjaga komunikasi, jika sesuatu yang janggal terjadi aktifkan suarmu!" Kata Naruto.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Jawab Kurenai sebelum mematikan radionya.

Sepeninggal Kurenai, Naruto mendesah. Terlalu lama duduk bersembunyi diatas pohon membuat otot-otot tubuhnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

Ketika kedua matanya menangkap seorang penjaga yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya Naruto langsung mengeluarkan satu buah Kunai, melemparkannya dan berhasil membunuh penjaga itu.

Melihat usahanya berhasil Naruto cepat melompat turun, menghampiri tubuh penjaga itu untuk menguburkannya dengan salah-satu Jutsu Dotonnya.

"Nah, ini baru saja dimulai!" Setelah selesai menghapus jejak, Naruto lekas melakukan Henge menjadi penjaga mati tadi.

Sebelum pergi Naruto terlebih dahulu menoleh ke belakang menatap seekor Rubah yang bersandar santai dibatang pohon.

"Apa kau akan terus begitu dan tidak ingin membantuku?"

Naruto mulai merasa jengah dengan Baku yang sedari pertama bertingkah malas-malasan.

"Oh, sial, kenapa kita tidak langsung membunuh mereka semua? Menyelinap seperti ini membuatku sangat bosan!"

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan!"

o

"Hey, Tasuo!"

Ketika Naruto berjalan keluar hutan terdengar seseorang yang berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Tasuo.

Siapa itu Tasuo? Naruto tidak bisa melihat oranglain didekatnya, kemungkinan dia sedang memanggil orang yang dia jadikan sebagai identitasnya saat ini.

"A- ah, ya? Ada apa?" Memutuskan menanggapi Naruto menoleh menghadap pria baya berwajah kasar khas seorang bandit tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah ini belum saatnya kita digantikan?" Bandit itu bertanya.

"Aku merasa kurang sehat, kepalaku sangat pusing,,," Naruto berakting mendramatisir dengan memegang kepalanya. ",,,Bisakah kau menunjukan arah kemah berada?"

"Sialan, disaat seperti ini?" Bandit itu berdecak. "Itulah akibatnya kalau kau begadang semalaman suntuk untuk menggagahi para pelacur itu!"

Menggagahi para pelacur? Apakah ini kegiatan malam rutin para bandit seperti mereka?

"M- mungkin saja begit- aaaag!" Naruto berhenti untuk bermain pura-pura.

"Kau memang tidak bisa diandalkan! Pergi terus kearah sana, setelah itu kau perlu mempersiapkan diri menghadapi murka pemimpin kita!" Bandit itu menunjukan arah tempat perkemahan dan kemudian dia pergi untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Naruto berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukan, dan setelah beberapa menit berjalan diapun menemukan sebuah bangunan Kayu menyerupai sebuah barak yang selalu dia temui selalu digunakan beberapa bandit menjadi basis mereka.

Naruto bisa melihat beberapa bandit yang berjaga diluar, kadang kala dia menemui bandit yang berdiri dimenara pengawas dengan sebuah busur panah yang siap menghujam para penyusup.

Mengabaikan keramaian itu Naruto lekas masuk kedalam barak. Pemandangan pertama yang dia temui adalah sebuah Bar yang cukup luas, hampir kosong dan hanya delapan bandit saja yang sedang tertidur mabuk dibeberapa tempat di Bar tersebut.

Terus memperhatikan sekitar matanya menangkap beberapa pintu tertutup, memutuskan untuk memeriksa Narutopun membuka satu-persatu pintu tersebut.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Ketika Naruto memeriksa pintu yang keempat, kedua matanya melebar menangkap pemandangan yang menurut hati nuraninya sangat menjijikan.

Disana, ditengah ruangan itu dia menemukan lima orang bandit sedang menggagahi satu orang wanita. Empat bandit memegangi kedua lengan dan kakinya, satu bandit lagi berada diposisi tengah selangkangan si gadis dan tengah memperkosanya.

Didasari oleh kemarahannya, Narutopun melepas Hengenya membuat kelima bandit itu terkejut dan langsung melemparkan gadis itu untuk bersiap menyerangnya. Namun sebelum mereka mengambil perlengkapan disudut ruangan, mereka terlebih dahulu mati dengan beberapa Kunai yang dilepaskan Naruto menembus kepala mereka.

"Kau aman." Naruto berkata datar, mengabaikan tubuh gadis itu yang gemetar takut menatapnya diapun kembali keluar ruangan.

Setelah menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu, Naruto melepaskan ratusan Bunshin untuk menjelajahi area sekitar. Sudah cukup dengan penyamarannya, kali ini dia tinggal mengeksekusi tindakan dengan cara membersihkan basis menjijikan ini.

Membiarkan para Bunshinnya membersihkan basis, Naruto perlahan berjalan melangkah ketengah ruangan.

Mengambil salah-satu kursi Narutopun duduk santai diatasnya.

"A- apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada penyusup."

"Mereka tidak sendiri, tapi ini,,,"

Kage Bunshinnya membunuh para bandit tanpa ragu, mereka seolah-olah sedang mereplesikan kemarahan yang sedang dirasakan oleh penciptanya.

Naruto menutup mata, dia menikmati senandung nyanyian kepanikan yang terdengar dari berbagai setiap penjuru basis.

Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan kekejian ini, meskipun pikirannya menolak kekejian ini, entah kenapa hatinya merasa sangat puas ketika dia sendiri mampu membayar lunas kekejaman mereka.

Naruto dulu yang naif dan ramah tidak akan bisa melakukan hal keji seperti ini. Naruto dulu yang naif tidak akan menikmati pembantaian masal didepannya.

Naruto yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Kepribadiannya yang sekarang sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, sifatnya seolah terakumulasi dengan berbagai sifat asing yang sebelumnya dia sendiri tak tahu memilikinya.

Hanya satu orang yang bisa bertindak keji tanpa ragu seperti ini, dan jawabannya,,,

'Sialan Madara!'

Seolah tersadar Naruto langsung membuka kedua mata birunya. Dengan perintah kewarasannya dia menghilangkan seluruh Bunshinnya, membiarkan beberapa bandit yang selamat berhamburan panik(pergi) meninggalkan basis.

Kedua matanya bergetar melihat pemandangan kedelapan bandit yang sebelumnya tertidur didalam Bar sudah mati dengan beberapa potongan tubuh yang berserakan, dia juga bisa melihat beberapa galon darah tersebar mencemari beberapa tempat di dinding dan lantai Bar.

Hanya seorang monster yang mampu berbuat seperti ini.

'A- apa yang telah kulakukan?' Kedua tangannya gemetar tak terkendali. 'Aku tidak mungkin melakukan ini!' Naruto menggertakan giginya.

Dia tidak menyukai dirinya yang seperti ini, hal seperti ini seperti dirinya dulu yang selalu menghawatirkan kebencian Kurama mengambil alih kewarasannya. Namun ini berbeda, kali ini dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membatasi sifat gilanya mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Kriiiiittttt!

Sebuah pintu berderit mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Pergilah, selamatkan teman-temanmu!" Naruto berdiri, dia mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis (korban pemerkosaan) yang gemetar ketakutan didaun pintu.

o

Ketika sedang berjalan memalui hutan meninggalkan basis bandit, dia melihat Baku yang baru saja selesai membunuh satu bandit buruannya.

Bukan hanya satu, dia melihat beberapa tubuh berserakan lainnya ditempat Baku berada.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Dengan nada sedikit tinggi Naruto mulai membentak Baku.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat jika aku sedang membantumu?" Baku mendengus. "Aku mengakhiri pekerjaan yang tidak kau seselesaikan!"

Pekerjaan yang tidak Naruto selesaikan? Apakah yang dia maksud ketika Naruto menghilangkan semua Bunshinnya untuk mengakhiri pembantaian itu?

"Kau tidak harus membunuh mereka! Aku memang sengaja menyisakan mereka!"

"Oh, dan membiarkan mereka memberitahu teman-teman lainnya untuk segera mengepung tempat ini?"

Baku menanggapinya dengan sarkas membuat Naruto membalas serupa, dan ketika mereka berdua masih berdebat, suara ledakan mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Naruto mendongkak, dia melihat sebuah ledakan kembang api yang dihasilkan oleh suar yang sebelumnua mereka bertiga sepakati sebagai tanda peringatan.

"Baku, kita pergi!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini, tapi semoga kalian semua menikmatinya.

Selamat Natal dan tahun baru, semoga kedamaian selalu menyertai kita semua, amin. 


End file.
